Sunflower
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: [UPDATED] Kyuhyun Genderswitch. WookKyu/RyeoHyun. Marrieage Life. FF Super Junior. Kehidupan pernikahan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang tidak selalu dimulai atau berakhir dengan bahagia. Bisakan keduanya mempertahankan janji suci pernikahan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**SUNFLOWER**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Luna (Sun Young)**

 **Genre & Warning: Genderswitch. Drama. Banyak typo & pengulangan.**

 **Pairing: WOOKKYU/RYEOHYUN**

 **Autho's Note:**

 **Berasa aneh kah kalau Kyuhyun dibuat** _ **genderswitch**_ **? Bayangkan aja kayak saat Kyuhyun nge cover "Something" pas SM Town ya, hehe. Selamat membaca!**

 **OooO**

 **Suatu pagi di Seoul**

"Panasmu belum turun. Jangan berkerja dulu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar saat melihat Ryeowook sedang berpakaian merapikan dasinya di depan kaca lemari tidak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka.

"Gwenchana. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Ryeowook singkat sembari memakai kaus kaki dan sepatunya lalu bersiap keluar untuk segera sarapan.

Kyuhyun, seorang wanita cantik ber-rambut _blonde_ panjang masih berada dibalik selimut-nya dan masih memasang muka bantal saat ini. Ia baru saja bangun, ini baru pukul 7, dan sudah ada suara grasak-grusuk terdengar saat suaminya membuka pintu-pintu lemari untuk berpakaian rapi.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya hanya diam saja mendengar jawaban Ryeowook yang seperti itu. Sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jari, ia masih berada diatas ranjang tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"aku duluan"

Bruk. Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya, keluar dari sana dan menutupnya rapat-rapat kembali.

Satu lagi pagi yang sama. Hari yang normal dimana Ryeowook, kepala rumah tangga di rumah ini akan meninggalkan kamar pribadinya sekitar pukul 7, sarapan dibawah sambil membaca koran, lalu berangkat kerja dengan diantar supir pribadinya menuju kantor. Disaat yang sama, sang nyonya rumah atau Kyuhyun, kadang sudah bangun kadang belum, semuanya tergantung _mood_ dan keinginan gadis cantik berusia 25 tahun ini. Kadang ia sudah mendusin saat Ryeowook berpakaian dan Ryeowook akan berpamitan, tapi tidak jarang juga Kyu masih terlelap dan baru bangun 1-2 jam setelah suaminya berangkat.

Rumah mewah di kawasan sentral Seoul tersebut sunyi senyap seperti biasanya. Tidak banyak suara atau kebisingan disana, hanya didomimasi oleh pergerakan para pelayan yang berjalan kesana kemari membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan keperluan Tuan dan Nyonya rumah mereka.

Dua majikan tapi ada belasan pegawai disana. Ada supir, tukang masak, tukang pijat, butler, asisten pribadi, dan pembersih rumah lainnya. Kyuhyun tinggal dan hidup selayaknya Ratu dirumah ini. Belasan pelayan itu tunduk kepadanya selayaknya mereka tunduk kepada Tuan muda Kim yang adalah pemilik rumah tersebut. Karna, Kyuhyun adalah istri Ryeowook. Para pelayan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Nyonya Besar sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya dirumah itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri, semua pelayan biasa memanggilnya 'Tuan Muda', karna kebanyakan dari mereka sudah berkerja disana sejak Ryeowook kecil atau remaja, jadi para pelayan sudah kebiasaan memanggilnya "Tuan Muda" karna Ryeowook adalah putra tunggal Tuan Kim, dan sebutan tersebut berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Setelah menyingkap selimut tebalnya, Kyuhyun meraih sisir dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang agak berantakan. Lalu ia meraih handphone nya dan mengecek notifikasi apa saja yang ada disana.

Hemm.. hari Rabu.. Ah, ia harus mengabarkan Eunhyuk kalau ia sudah bisa keluar rumah hari ini! Jari-jari lentik gadis itu bergerak cepat membuka _chat_ dengan salah satu sahabatnya.

Kemarin seharusnya ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya untuk minum teh bersama, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa datang karna suaminya sedang demam maka ia pun harus menetap dirumah.

Ya, Ryeowook sakit demam selama 2 hari kemarin. Senin pagi saat Kyuhyun terbangun tidak seperti biasanya Ryeowook masih terlelap disampingnya. Bahkan sampai pukul 9 pun Ryeowook belum bangun juga, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir dan memanggil pelayan untuk mengecek keadaan Ryeowook.

Dan, ternyata benar saja. Salah seorang pelayan senior yang merawat Ryeowook sejak kecil memegang dahi Tuan Mudanya dan Ryeowook ternyata terserang demam. Suhu tubuhnya naik jadi 39 derajat saat dicek dengan termometer, konstan para pelayan pun langsung mengompres dahi Ryeowook seharian, membuatkannya bubur, dan memberikan obat bagi Ryeowook.

Hari esoknya demam Ryeowook membaik, tiga kali sehari ia makan bubur hangat dan bibi Jang juga terus mengganti kompresan nya setiap saat.

Kyuhyun ada disana setiap saat, tapi wanita cantik dan anggun ini tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya duduk disofa dan menonton semua pelayan bulak-balik merawat suaminya. Mengganti kompres, membawakan bubur, memberi obat, bahkan bantu mengelap tubuh Ryeowook sehari sekali karna ia tidak boleh mandi atau membersihkan diri.

2 hari terlewat dan hari Rabunya sudah seperti ini. Hari Kyuhyun kembali normal, Ryeowook sudah ingin kembali ke kantor dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa mencegahnya. Tadi malam suhu tubuh Ryeowook masih 38 derajat, Kyu mencuri dengar. Tapi kalau ia sudah merasa sehat ya harus diapakan lagi.. Kyuhyun hanya memilih diam dan menurut saja, tanpa ia tahu apa yang dirasakan sang suami sebenarnya.

OoooO 

Karna fisiknya belum pulih benar, siang hari nya saat tiba di kantor demam Ryeowook naik lagi dan Ryeowook hanya tiduran disofa seharian hari itu. Walaupun tidak senyaman diranjang, tapi Ryeowook tetap merasa lebih baik berada dikantor daripada dirumahnya sendiri saat ini. 2 hari menetap dirumahnya sendiri dan Ryeowook sudah merasa aneh dan tersiksa. Tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang terucap antara dia dan Kyuhyun selama 48 jam tersebut. Mereka seperti robot yang tidak bisa bicara sama sekali. Selama dia sakit juga semua kebutuhannya dilayani oleh pelayan, Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk menyembuhkan suaminya dan Ryeowook tau desas desus yang beredar dikalangan pelayan. Mereka membicarakan Kyuhyun dibelakang karna sebagai istri tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan semua pembicaraan tersebut bukanlah menghina Kyuhyun saja, tapi Ryeowook pun merasa terhina karna ia adalah suami Kyuhyun, tapi Ryeowook pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Makanya Ryeowook sungguh sudah tidak betah berada dirumahnya sendiri lebih dari 2 hari lamanya. Ia menghindari berada di dekat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya tiduran di sofa ruang kerjanya dan sorenya Ryeowook pergi ke dokter sendirian, menembus obat sendirian, dan beristirahat lagi di kantornya sampai jam pulang kantor tiba.

Ironis bukan? Seorang pria yang sudah menikah dan beristri, tapi Ryeowook harus menjalani kehidupan yang cukup menyedihkan seperti ini. Sudah hampir 6 bulan mereka menikah tapi Ryeowook tidak pernah merasa seperti mempunyai istri. Tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun melayaninya dari urusan kecil maupun besar. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka seperti pasangan hanya fakta kalau mereka masih tidur sekamar dan seranjang. Sudah, itu saja.

Ryeowook tidak ingin menghakimi Kyuhyun lebih jauh, ia selalu berusaha menutup mata atas sikap Kyuhyun dan memilih diam. Sedikit demi sedikit dan semua ini perlahan berubah menjadi aib bagi Ryeowook sendiri juga. Rumahnya terasa dingin dan kosong, seperti rumah bujangan tanpa istri. Para pelayan memang menghormatinya dan Kyuhyun, tapi mereka pun tetap manusia dan bisa menilai perilaku majikan mereka masing-masing juga. Setiap pulang kerja para pelayan memandanginya dengan tatapan kasihan karna Kyuhyun pasti sedang melakukan hal lainnya.

Hanya pelayan yang membantu Ryeowook memenuhi kebutuhannya. Makan, pakaian, semuanya. Kyuhyun tinggal disana seperti parasit. Dan para pelayan semakin hari semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Ryeowook tidak kunjung juga menceraikan Nyonya Kyuhyun secepatnya.  
 _  
Tuan muda mereka tidak layak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh istrinya sendiri. Masih banyak wanita cantik yang mengantri untuk menjadi istrinya diluar sana, kenapa Tuan Ryeowook tidak segera menceraikan Nyonya Kyuhyun saja_? Hanya itulah topik hangat yang beredar di kalangan pelayan dan masih menjadi misteri diantara mereka sampai saat ini.

Hari kedua Ryeowook kembali kekantor, pria ini belum sembuh juga. Malah semakin parah. Ryeowook hanya meringkuk sendirian di sofa bed ruangannya dari pagi hingga sore. Hanya sekretarisnya Kyungsoo yang mengetahui hal ini. Hanya Kyungsoo yang membawakannya makanan dan obat bergantian. Melihat bosnya menggigil sendirian dibalik selimut sana.

Sekretaris Do tentu saja ingin membawa Ryeowook sajangnim ke rumah sakit atau setidaknya pulang kerumah, tapi Ryeowook menolak semuanya dan ngotot untuk tinggal disini saja.

Malam ketiga saat senja tiba, Kyuhyun menunggu di teras rumah dengan tidak tenang. Hari sudah menjelang malam, sudah hampir pukul 7 dan sudah setengah jam gadis cantik ini bulak-balik diteras sendirian.

Ya, Kyuhyun sedang menantikan kepulangan suaminya karna Ryeowook belum pulang juga. Sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya kesamping Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi _handphone_ Ryeowook lagi, tapi masih juga tidak aktif. Wanita anggun ini hanya bisa menggigit kukunya sendiri karna bingung dan sedikit panik.  
 _  
Kenapa Ryeowook belum pulang? Apa dia menginap di hotel dengan wanita lain? Apa dia kerumah Hyungsik? Apa Ryeowook selingkuh?  
_  
Sedingin-dinginnya hubungan mereka, baru kali ini Ryeowook pulang telat. Membuat Kyuhyun sontak sangat curiga dan gelisah

"Nyonya, apa anda ingin saya menghubungi nomor telepon kantor Tuan muda?"  
Ujar Buttler Lee menawarkan bantuan kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang resah

"Ah.. ne ahjussi. Tolong hubungi kantor sekarang juga. Tanyakan pada sekretarisnya apakah Ryeowook masih disana" jawab Kyuhyun langsung tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali.

"Algesemnida Nyonya.."

"Gomawoyo" gumam Kyuhyun dan Butler Lee menunduk hormat kepadanya, lalu segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk meraih telepon rumah.

"Nyonya Kim.." 3 menit kemudian Lee ahjussi kembali kehadapan Kyuhyun

"Ne?" Sambil melipat tangan didada Kyuhyun langsung berbalik badan, siap mendengar laporan.

"Barusan sekretaris Do mengangkat telepon dan mengatakan kalau Tuan Kim demam tinggi dan ketiduran di ruangan kantornya. Tuan muda tidak mau bergerak ataupun dibawa pulang sama sekali maka itu sekretaris Do pun merasa kesusahan untuk membawa Tuan muda pulang, Nyonya"

"Apa? Ryeowook demam tinggi?"

Kyuhyun langsung terasa tecekik saat mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Sun Young-ah, ambilkan jaketku. Siapkan mobil, kita menyusul kekantor Ryeowook sekarang juga" perintah Kyuhyun dengan cepat sedangkan ia sendiripun masih berdiri tegap sambil berfikir sendirian disana.

Asisten pribadi Kyuhyun lagsung berbondong bondong memakaikan coat kepundak Kyuhyun, ditambah syal dari sutra dan sarung tangan kulitnya lalu langsung menggiring Kyuhyun memasuki mobil segera berangkat menuju kantor pusat Kim corp.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, hentakan heels tinggi terdengar nyaring bergema di lobi kantor pusat Kim Corp sore itu. Seorang wanita angun dengan gaun biru yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya berjalan cepat menuju lift, segera naik kelantai 15 dengan ditemani Lee ahjussi dan Sun Young, asisten kepercayaannya seperti biasa. Tiba di lantai 15, Kyuhyun melangkah maju duluan sesuai arahan sambil melepas sarung tangan kulitnya, mengabaikan belasan pegawai yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Nyona Kim ini.

Saat pintu terbuka ruangan yang dicari-carinya terbuka, betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun menemukan Ryeowook sedang meringkuk sendirian disana. Wanita yang bermarga asli Cho itu langsung lari menghampiri Ryeowook dan menyingkap selimut tersebut, menemukan wajah Ryeowook memerah sempurna seperti kepiting rebus disana, sedang tertidur dan sedikit mengigau tidak tenang.

"Selamat datang Nyonya Kim" Melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun, sekretaris Do masih sempat-sempatnya bersikap sopan menyambut kedatangan istri dari bosnya ini.

"Yaampun Ryeowook apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Kyuhyun tersimpuh di karpet lantai memegangi sekujur wajah dan badan Ryeowook yang basah dengan keringat dan terasa panas mendidih digenggamannya.

Ryeowook hanya membuka matanya sedikit dan tidak menjawab. Ia kira ia hanya bermimpi atau berhalusinasi saat melihat Kyuhyun berada disana.

"Ahjussi.. Sun Young-ah, panggilkan ambulans sekarang juga. Ryeowook demam tinggi...!" Perintah Kyuhyun dengan cepat semakin khawatir karna Ryeowook tidak sadarkan diri sama sekali.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelap sekujur tubuh Ryeowook yang berkeringat dengan handuk kecil sambil menunggu datangnya ambulans.

 _Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kalau masih sakit kenapa tidak pernah bilang Kim Ryeowook? Kenapa harus menyembunyikannya seperti ini?_ Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati karna ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan suaminya ini. Malam malam sebelumnya Ryeowook masih pulang dan berangkat kerja seperti biasa. Ia kira Ryeowook sudah membaik dan beraktivitas seperti biasa.  
 _  
Kenapa tidak bilang kalau masih sakit? Kenapa menyembunyikannya dariku? Apa kamu sebegitu takutnya dengan aku?_ Batin Kyuhyun selama ikut dengan ambulans membawa Ryeowook kerumah sakit terdekat.

Dokter langsung menangani Ryeowook dan memberikannya obat serta infusan. Ryeowook kekurangan cairan ditambah demam tinggi yang sudah berhari-hari membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan perlu istirahat total.

Kyuhyun dan asistennya pun langsung mengurus kamar rawat inap Ryeowook dan menungguinya disana. Ia tidak pulang kerumah malam itu; Sun Young hanya membawakannya baju ganti biasa dan sepatu _flat_ agar Kyuhyun tidak memakai dress dan _heels_ tinggi lagi.

Saat menunggui Sun Young dan ahjussi Lee untuk kembali, Kyuhyun yang sedang melipat baju kotor Ryeowook menemukan beberapa kantung obat disakunya.

Obat-obat ini adalah bukaan resep dokter 2 hari lalu.. dari rumah sakit yang sama... otak Kyuhyun berfikir cepat dan perasaannya terasa remuk seketika mengetahui Ryeowook sudah kedokter sendirian.

Kenapa.. kenapa tidak memberitahunya? Kenapa tidak mengajaknya kedokter bersama? Kenapa Ryeowook harus beralasan kekantor dan baru pulang saat sudah menjelang malam? Pantas saja 2 hari ini saat Ryeowook pulang ia langsung mandi dan tertidur pulas.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau Suaminya semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini? Istri macam apa dia ini? Saat suaminya sakit Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tau bahkan Ryeowook makan obat sendirian pun Kyu baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Diruang rawat VVIP tersebut Kyuhyun hanya bisa merenung sendirian sambil mengamati wajah Ryeowook yang masih terjaga. _Kenapa.. kenapa kamu harus bersikap sebaik ini padaku Wook? Kenapa harus seperti ini kepadaku?_ Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun saat mengingat lagi bagaimana Ryeowook memperlakukanya selama 8 bulan terakhir ini.

 **TBC~**

 **Review kalau mau lanjut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUNFLOWER Chapter 2**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Luna (Sun Young)**

 **Park Hyungsik**

 **Genre & Warning: Genderswitch. Drama. Banyak typo & pengulangan.**

 **Pairing: WOOKKYU/RYEOHYUN**

 **Autho's Note:**

 **Selamat membaca!**

000

 **Everything finds its place and leaves**

 **You took all of me and left**

 **But like the two hands of the clock in my heart**

 **I keep lingering in the same place ~**

 **OoooO**

 **Flashback 5 hari yang lalu**

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul. Walaupun sudah memasuki musim dingin, kamar ini masih sangat terasa sangat hangat. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil masih memeluk bantal, lalu menguap sekilas. _Huahhh... sudah jam 8_. Batin Kyu saat melihat jam di handphonenya.

Saat merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berbalik badan, Kyu sedikit terkejut melihat punggung suaminya masih tiduran di sisi ranjang satunya. _Hahh.. omo, Ryeowook masih tidur?_

Gadis berkulit putih susu ini bangun sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, mengenakan jubah tidurnya dan turun dari ranjang. Yaampun tidak biasa sekali Ryeowook masih tidur jam segini? Biasanya Wook sudah berangkat kerja, atau sedang sarapan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang terlelap lalu ia sendiri pun beranjak kekamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi.

Selesai dari kamar mandi, sudah pukul setengah sembilan tapi Ryeowook belum ada tanda untuk bangun juga. Kyu sedikit mengendap dan menghampirinya. Melihat kearah Ryeowook dan bergumam pelan

"Wook... bangun" panggilnya dengan kaku  
"Kamu tidak kerja?" tambahnya tapi tidak ada balasan. Kyuhyun bernarasi sendirian karna yang diajak bicara masih terlelap.

Setelah semenit dua menit terdiam, Kyuhyun melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah dan merasa sedikit penasaran karnanya. Dengan agak ragu Kyu menjulurkan punggung tangan nya menyentuh dahi Ryeowook sekilas. Iya hanya sekilas, tidak sampai satu detik, dan Kyuhyun sedikit tergekolak karna dahi Ryeowook ternyata sangat panas. Seperti sedang mendidih disana.

 _Omo, dia sakit? Dahinya panas sekali._ Kyuhyun langsung merasa sedikit panik dan bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa.

Ya, bukannya langsung bereaksi melakukan sesuatu, sebaliknya Kyu merasa bimbang dan hanya bisa memandangi Ryeowook dari sisi ranjang. Haruskah aku membangunkannya? Apa Ryeowook perlu obat? Omo apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kyuhyun sungguh bingung dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah mengurus orang sakit sebelumnya, Kyu juga sejak dulu jarang sakit. Kalaupun ia sakit umma nya yang langsung mengajaknya ke dokter. Nah ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah aku memanggil Dokter untuk datang?

Kyuhyun hanya terus mengamati wajah Ryeowook dalam-dalam seakan-akan kalau ia melihatinya terus suaminya itu bisa bangun dengan sendirinya.  
 _  
Omo apa yang harus aku lakukan.._ Kyu ingin menyentuh Ryeowook lagi tapi tangannya terasa berat. Ia merasa enggan walaupun statusnya adalahistri Ryeowook.

 _Ani.. ada bibi.. aku beritahu bibi dulu kalau Ryeowook sakit_ batin Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit bergulat dalam hati, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mereka dan melapor kepada bibi Jang, seorang pelayan senior dirumah ini yang sudah merawat Ryeowook sejak remaja.

"Bibi, Ryeowook sakit." Ujar Kyuhyun memberi kabar pada pelayan yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan bagi Ryeowook tapi tuan muda mereka belum turun-turun juga

"Apa, tuan muda sakit?" Seperti sang Butler, bibi Jang sudah membantu membersarkan Ryeowook seperti anak sendiri. Dengan cekatan ia langsung menginstruksi kan pelayan lain untuk menyiapkan handuk dan membuatkan bubur. Mengompres Ryeowook dan lain-lainnya.

Sedankan Kyuhyun... iya peran Kyuhyun tidak berubah. Walaupun ia sedikit khawatir tapi wanita cantik ini tidak ikut membantu menyentuh Ryeowook barang sedikitpun. Ia hanya mengamati para pelayan yang sibuk dan cukup lega melihatnya. Lagi, mungkin karena dikarenakan rasa enggan itu.. Walaupun hati kecilnya ingin, tapi Kyu merasa aneh untuk terlampau dekat dengan Ryeowook, seperti alergi untuk merawat suami sendiri. Aneh sekali, iya kan?

Hari itu dan hari setelahnya Kyuhyun pun hanya duduk disofa menunggui Ryeowook saja. Sekalipun mereka dikamar berdua Kyu dan Ryeowook tidak bicara sama sekali. Dua-duanya seperti orang gagu, karna sebenarnya tidak ada yang mereka bisa bicarakan.

Selama 5 bulan pernikahan mereka bukannya semakin dekat, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun malah semakin menjauh. Seperti orang asing, padahal keputusan untuk menjadi satu itu adalah pilihan mereka sendiri.

Tidak enak dikamar terus, Kyuhyun sempat turun ke lantai bawah saat menjelang jam makan siang di hari kedua. Kyu ingin melihat dan berniat untuk mungkin sedikit bisa membantu menyiapkan makan siang Ryeowook. Tapi, saat tiba didapur para pelayan sedang sibuk mengolah bubur dan Kyu tidak mengerti apa-apa sama sekali. Ia tidak bisa masak. Pegang pisau terakhir kali pun sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Para koki hanya menyapa Kyuhyun dengan hormat dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Dan lagi isi hati kecilnya kembali kalah lagi oleh logika nyonya Kim ini, membuat Kyu akhirnya mundur sendiri dan menyerah. Ya sudah, sudah ada pelayan yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan suaminya kan? Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?

Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya merasa tenang, Kyu juga tidak ada niatan untuk bertindak... wanita ini masih memilih diam dan berharap agar Ryeowook cepat sembuh saja.

Iya, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah punya niat jahat, tapi masalahnya niat baiknya pun tidak pernah diutarakan. Kalau tidak pernah diekspresikan, Bagaimana orang lain bisa mengerti, iya kan?

 **Flashback ends**

000

 **How long do I have to gaze at you alone**

 **And keep this foolish love like a wind, for you to love me?**

 **Just come a little bit closer**

 **When I take a step forwards, you take two steps back**

 **But I'm still here loving you~**

OooooO

8 bulan. Kalau saja ia bisa kembali ke 8 bulang yang lalu, hidup Ryeowook tidaklah sedatar ini. Hari-harinya bisa dibilang lebih dinamis dan tidak terduga karna saat itu ia belum memiliki atau dimiliki siapa-siapa.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pertama kali bertemu 13 bulan lalu, mereka diperkenalkan oleh teman kuliah Ryeowook yang ternyata juga adalah sahabat baik Kyuhyun.

Selayaknya pria normal lainnya, tentu saja Ryeowook terpikat pada penampilan fisik Kyuhyun sejak pertemuan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Gadis itu sungguh cantik, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang, kulit putih dan gaya berpakaian yang _stylish_ dan feminim. Menarik perhatian Ryeowook untuk mengenal Cho Kyuhyun lebih jauh sejak pertemuan mereka saat itu.

Kyuhyun memang adalah salah satu gadis paling cantik dan terkenal di kalangan _chaebol_. Gadis ini selalu rajin merawat diri, dan Kyuhyun juga tidak punya track record yang buruk dalam berpacaran sebelumnya. Usianya baru 25 tahun, belum bajyak berpacaran, dan sepertinya tingkah lakunya pun sangatlah sopan.

Ryeowook terpesona akan semua yang Kyuhyun miliki saat itu. Perhatiannya, latar belakang keluarganya, sifatnya, dan kesamaan diantara mereka lainnya.

Merasa didekati oleh Ryeowook, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah berfikir dua kali untuk tidak menolak. Yang datang kepadanya adalah seorang _chaebol_ terkaya di Korea Selatan! Keluarga Kim sejak dulu terkenal dengan hartanya yang tidak akan habis sampai 7 turunan. Saat pewaris tunggalnya menghampiri ia secara langsung, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menolak, iya kan?

Waktu musim dingin hingga musim semi waktu bisa dibilang berjalan cepat. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling mengenal dan langsung merasa sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, dan Ryeowook pun seperti dibuat bertekuk lutut dihadapan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Ia sangat mengagumi kekasihnya Kyuhyun yang sangat anggun, cantik, dan ceria. Seorang gadis yang polos tapi juga pandai berbicara, dengan mata coklat yang nya selalu bisa meluluhkan Ryeowook; Membuat Ryeowook mau melakukan apa pun untuk gadis ini minta, termasuk permintaan untuk menikahinya dalam waktu relatif singkat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ya, baru beberapa bulan berpacaran, pertengah bulan tahun ini Ryeowook dikejutkan dengan permintaan Kyuhyun yang meminta untuk segera dinikahi olehnya.

Kyuhyun beralasan orang tuanya ingin langsung serius dan tidak ingin menunda-nunda, dan Ryeowook 100% percaya kepada kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa pembicaraan, akhirnya hubungan mereka pun memasuki tahapan selanjutnya: Ryeowook melamar Kyuhyun dengan sebuah cincin berlian dan sebuket mawar, berlanjut dengan meminta langsung ke kediaman Cho untuk mereka bertunangan, dan sejak saat itulah takdir Kyuhyun berubah menjadi salah satu wanita paling berutung didunia.

Dengan menyandang status calon istri Kim Ryeowook, status sosialnya langsung melejit ke angkasa, banyak chaebol lainnya yang langsung berbondong-bondong mengenalnya, karna Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan _freepass_ menjadi anggota keluarga Kim dalam waktu dekat.

Kyuhyun pun diberikan kepercayaan oleh Ryeowook untuk mengatur pernikahan mereka. Kyu berakting sangat baik didepan calon mertua dan calon suaminya. Cho Kyuhyun yang mereka kenal adalah seorang gadis cantik yang multi talenta, ramah, mempunyai sopan santun dan hati yang baik. Tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun yang asli tidaklah sesempurna itu. Ya, karna sebenarnya itu semua hanya akting. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak berbeda diluar, melainkan didalamnya.

Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak mencintai Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang gadis manja yang mementingkan kebutuhan ekonomi nya diatas segalanya. Yang penting bagi Kyuhyun adalah bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan gaun koleksi terbaru, tas designer koleksi terbaru, dan menghadiri berbagai acara fashion agar tidak ketinggalan berita dan eksis dikalangan borju sosialita lainnya.

Tapi tentu saja dibalik kesenangannya itu semua, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bodoh dan selalu memperhitungkan dengan baik darimana ia bisa mendapatkan sumber uangnya. Banyak laki-laki yang mendekatinya, tapi Kyuhyun selalu menimang-menimang melihat ketebalan dompet orang-orang yang menyukainya tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak sudi nge _date_ dengan pria yang berlatar belakang lebih rendah dibanding keluarganya. Gadis ini hidup dalam standar kelas yang ia jaga, dan standar tetsebut terus menanjak sejak ia dikenalkan dengan Kim Ryeowook dan suskes menarik perhatiannya.

Ya, mereka memang tidak sengaja diperkenalkan oleh seorang teman, tapi bukan sesuatu yang kebetulan Ryeowook bisa bertekuk lutut pada pada Nona Cho dalam waktu singkat.

Tidak pernah Kyuhyun sangka kalau ia tidak akan bisa bertemu atau berkenalan dengan bujangan berkantung paling tebal di Seoul ini. Makanya... saat kesempatan itu datang, Kyuhyun pun tentu saja tidak melewatkannya begitu saja.

Di awal masa pendekatan mereka, Kyuhyun sedikit banyak mempelajari apa yang Ryeowook sukai, dan lanjut dengan berakting menjadi sosok yang sempurna bagi Ryeowook. Ia menjaga penampilannya, tutur bahasanya, sikap dan sopan santunnya, semua luar dalam depan belakang demi menjaga kesetiaan perhatian Ryeowook padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, usaha tersebut pun akhirnya tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia; saat Kyuhyun diberitahu orang tuanya kalau keadaan finansial perusahaan mereka sudah mulai goyah dan akan terus merosot, Kyuhyun langsung berfikir cepat untuk mendapatkan sumber dana alternatif untuk menopang gaya hidupnya yang membutuhkan sumber sangat tinggi di seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun tentu saja syok saat mendengar appanya berkata kalau dalam beberapa bulan uang tabungannya harus dipotong yang berarti ia harus mengurangi pembelian baju, tas dan sepatu bulanannya. Dan tidak! Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi dalam hidup Kyuhyun tentu saja! Kyuhyun tidak sudi harus membatasi atau mengurangi pengeluarannya dalam berpakaian dan untuk bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Apalagi saat itu dia adalah pacar Ryeowook, Kyuhyun harus menjaga gengsinya tetap diatas agar wanita lain tidak akan merebut kekasihnya. Dan tidak mungkin juga Kyuhyun menggunakan uang Ryeowook untuk mendanai kebutuhannya karna Kyuhyun tidak ingin dianggap matrealistis.

Tidak ingin dianggap loh, bukan berarti kenyataannya gadis ini tidak seperti itu. Iya, Kyuhyun memang matre. Ia sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu. Alasan pertama Kyuhyun mau berkencan dengan Ryeowook adalah uangnya, kedua wajahnya, ketiga baru kebaikannya.

Tapi, bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan bersikap gegabah begitu saja. Gadis bersuara manis ini menggunakan otaknya dengan baik sebelum masa masa krisis benar-benar melanda keluarganya tersebut. Selama 4 bulan kebelakang hubungan cintanya dengan Ryeowook berjalan mulus tanpa rintangan. Ryeowook adalah pria sederhana yang pengertian. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun apa adanya, dan melihat ini, ini jugalah yang dilihat dan akhirnya digunakan oleh Kyukyu tanpa ragu.

Kalau Kyu mau menggunakan uang nya Ryeowook.. Satu-satunya cara agar hal itu tercapai adalah saat mereka berdua bukan lagi dua, tapi sudah menjadi satu, iya kan? Disatu sesi minum teh dengan teman-temannya Kyuhyun jadi kepikiran kalau ia sudah menikah dengan Ryeowook, tanpa diminta suaminya pasti akan langsung membiayai semua kebutuhannya. Dari atas hingga bawah, sebesar apapun itu jumlahnya. Oh yaampun ayolah, berapa dijt sih nominal jumlah yang besar menurut keluarga Kim? Kyuhyun yakin kalau ia ingin Ryeowook juga masih mampu membelikannya mobil mewah setiap bulannya.

Jadi... sampailah Kyuhyun kepada sebuah ide yang cukup cemerlang dan sangat nekat. Gadis bermata bulat ini berbohong 'kecil' mengatakan kalau orang tuanya sudah menyuruhnya menikah. Ya memang orang tuanya ingin Kyu menikah sih, agar tanggung jawab finansial mereka bisa berkurang sedikit kalau Kyuhyun dan semua kebutuhan bulanannya sudah dioper kepada orang lain. Nah, alasan yang sebenarnya itulah saja yang Kyu tidak pernah katakan kepada kekasihnya.

Dengan segala kesempurnaan Kyuhyun dan lancarnya hubungan mereka yang hampir semulus jalanan Jakarta pas lebaran, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook untuk menyetujuinya. Kyu bukanlah wanita yang terlalu licik, ia mengumpulam keberanian dan bicara blak blakan memberi tahukan keingingannya, dan kebetulan itulah salah satu hal yang Ryeowook sukai dari Kyuhyun. Tanpa pernah Ryeowook kira dan sangka kalau Kyu sudah menyimpan sesuatu dengan baik dibelakang punggungnya.

Tidak mencurigai apapun, Ryeowook pun melamar Kyuhyun dan mereka bertunangan. Orang tua Ryeowook pun sangat menyukai Kyuhyun. Lagi karna Kyu pandai membawa dirinya dihadapan keluarga Kim. Kyuhyun dimata mereka adalah gadis sederhana yang anggun cantik dan baik. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun untuk meminang Kyuhyun.

Dua bulan menjelang perjikahan mereka, Kyuhyun mempersiapkan semuanya dengan singkat kilat dan mewah. Seperti biasa sebagai pria Ryeowook tidak ingin ambil pusing pernikahannya akan jadi seperti apa, Kyu dengan kedua ummanya diberi kebebasan untuk mengatur semuanya dan Kyuhyun pun menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menggelar suatu upacara yang mewahnya luar biasa untuk merayakan hari spesial nya dengan Ryeowook.

Dalam memesan segala sesuatunya Kyuhyun sudah tidak perlu melihat nominal harganya lagi, ia mendesign semuanya sesuai kebutuhan keluarga dan keinginan pribadinya, menggelar salah satu pernikahan termewah di seluruh Seoul pertengahan tahun itu.

Kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah seperti dongeng. Kyuhyun seperti _cinderella_ kedapatan pangeran kaya dan baik hati seperti Ryeowook. Keluarga Kim pun menerimanya dengan senang hati, Kyuhyun beradaptasi dengan baik memenuhi perannya dan berubah menjadi Nyonya Kim sejak janji pernikahan terucap dari bibir Ryeowook saat itu.

OoooO

Setelah hari pernikahan, disinilah baru kehidupan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dimulai. Pasangan yang baru menikah ini pergi bulan madu selama seminggu dengan niatan untuk menjalani liburan yang sempurna, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Pada malam pertama mereka, saat Ryeowook hendak menyentuh Kyuhyun, gadis cantik itu bergetar hebat karna ia tidak pernah mencintai suaminya. Sontak Ryeowook pun berhenti dan menunda untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun lagi. Tanpa mereka ketahui kalau _skinship_ malam itu lah kontak terdekat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sampai saat ini. Karna sejak hari itu, sifat asli Kyuhyun mulai keluar dan hubungan mereka semakin merenggang dari hari ke hari.

Kenyataan memang tidaklah selalu seindah cerita yang ada di dongeng bukan? Disaat Kyuhyun bersenang-senang dengan status barusnya, disini Ryeowook lah yang mulai tersiksa.

Sejak menikah perlahan Kyuhyun yang ia kenal mulai berubah dan tidak perlu lama-lama hingga ia menyadari semuanya.

2 bulan setelah mereka menikah, perusahaann ayah Kyuhyun _collapse_ , orang tua Kyuhyun hidup dengan sisa tabungan dan premi asuransi dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dimana ada relatif mereka yang juga tinggal disana.

Bangkrutnya ayah Kyuhyun tidak memberikan efek apa-apa bagi Ryeowook memang, tapi tidak lama setelahnya ia mencuri dengar curhatan Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya lah yang membuka mata Ryeowook tentang apa niatan Kyuhyun meminta untuk dinikahi olehnya sejak awal.

Kyuhyun bercerita pada temannya disatu malam tentang untung saja ia sudah menikah dengan Ryeowook, jadi kebutuhan bulanannya bisa terus terpenuhi. Dan Kyu merasa bangga atas dirinya yang bisa mengatasi masalah tersebut dengan cerdik.

Kalau dua bulan pertama Ryeowook masih bingung kenapa Kyuhyun seperti berhenti mencintainya dalam waktu sekejap, sejak malam itu semuanya jelas sudah.  
Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintainya, ia hanya menginginkan uang untuk dipakai belanja dan status belaka agar dihormati teman-temannya.

Ryeowook semakin tidak banyak bicara pada Kyuhyun sejak hari itu. Apa ia marah? Tentu saja. Kecewa? Sangat!

Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan betapa kecewanya Ryeowook. Ia merasa dibodohi, tunduk pada seorang wanita cerdik yang mengelabuinya dengan mudah.

Dengan waktu yang berjalan lama sejak Ryeowook menikah, bukan hanya batin Ryeowook yang kecewa dan tersiksa, tapi di awal awal pernikahan mereka Ryeowook juga dihadapkan lagi dengan kekecewaan kekecewaan lain yang diakibatkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Sejak masuk ke kediaman Kim, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap selayaknya istri ataupun mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang layak. Dari hal sederhana hingga besar, lagi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengangkat sedikit jaripun untuk melayani suaminya.

Ia bangun siang, tinggal dirumah dan arisan, belanja, spa, pijit, minum teh dengan teman-temannya, lalu sore tiba, kadang makan bersama Ryeowook dengan hidangan pelayan, baru malamnya sama-sama istirahat dengan punggung bertemu punggung di tempag tidur mereka.

Harapan awal Ryeowook saat menikahi Kyuhyun untuk memiliki istri yang bisa mengantarnya pergi kerja, membuatkan sarapan dan menyambutnya pulang luluh sudah. Harapan tersebut semuanya raib dalam sekejap saat mengetahui sikap dan watak Kyu yang sebenarnya.

Ryeowook adalah pria yang sederhana. Ia tidak ingin menyulut pertengkaran karna masalah sederhana. Ia juga tidak ingin dianggap pria yang minta didewakan oleh istrinya, maka itu Ryeowook sudah malas untuk menegur Kyuhyun. Apakah terlalu muluk mimpi Ryeowook untuk memiliki istri yang setidaknya bisa menyapanya setiap hari saat ia pulang kerja dan sudah sangat lelah?

Setiap melihat Kyuhyun Ryeowook selalu hanya bisa menyesal kebelakang dan hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karna ia sendiri yang memilih Kyuhyun, ia sendiri yang meminang gadis itu sebagai istrinya. Ryeowook memilih untuk menutup mata karna ini adalah konsekuensi dari sesuatu yang ia pilih. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, satu pertanyaan mulai muncul. Benar-benar layak kah Ryeowook untuk terus diperlakukan seperti ini?

Rasa kecewa jauh lebih mendominasi perasaan Ryeowook setiap ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun dirumah mereka. Bukan marah, karna Ryeowook tidak bisa marah pada siapa-siapa. Ia kecewa, pada Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mencintainya, Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah meliriknya barang sedikit pun.

Setiap bulan yang datang kehadapan Ryeowook hanya laporan kartu kredit bulanan Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya hadiah yang Ryeowook berikan pada istrinya saat mereka bulan madu. Sebuah kartu tanpa limit yang menjadi surga bagi Kyuhyun.

Setiap bulan, puluhan digit won mengalir hanya untuk membiayai semua belanjaan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu punya satu kamar sendiri untuk menampung semua pakaiannya, Kyuhyun juga merekrut Luna sebagai asisten pribadinya. Kyuhyun tidak berubah, dalam konteks mampu membawa dirinya dengan sangat baik saat diluaran. Ia menjadi istri yang sangat baik bagi Ryeowook diluaran dan mereka berakting menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Tapi lagi, itu semua hanya akting. Dan kali ini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang berakting tapi Ryeoowok pun juga sudah mulai ikut-ikutan akting.

Kim Ryeowook menjalani harinya dengan membosankan sejak ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Kerja, pulang, istirahat, bangun dan kerja lagi. Setiap Sabtu ia akan main golf dan tennis seharian. Untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, dan karna istrinya pun punya jadwal arisan tiap minggunya. Hari Minggu mereka hanya akan ke gereja bersama, lalu setelahnya pulang dan sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing dirumah yang mewah ini. Hanya orang rumah lah yang mengetahui hal ini. Diluaran Ryeowook masih dianggap beruntung mempunyai istri secantik Kyuhyun.

Selama waktu berjalan, bukan berarti juga Kyuhyun menutup mata dan telinga dan mengabaikan semua rumor yang mulai beredar dibelakang tentang dia dirumah ini. Kyu tau para pelayan mulai membicarakannya, tapi gadis ini memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan tetap menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

Sejak hari pertama ia menikahi Ryeowook, hidup Kyuhyun berubah, dan Kyuhyun menikmati dan merasa bahagia akan hal itu. Masalahnya, disaat bersamaan Kyu juga tidak pernah menyadari kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Bahkan tentang hal dasar sekalipun. Kyu tidak diberi pesan oleh ibunya, mencontoh dari temannya, ataupun mengikuti saran dimajalah untuk menyambut suaminya saat lulang dari kerja, untuk mengantar suaminya kepintu depan pintu depan, menyambut Ryeowook pulang, dan hanya gestur-gestur sederhana seperti itu saja, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dilakukan.

Karna... bagi Kyuhyun itu semua adalah hal asing baginya. Sejak kecil yang Kyuhyun tau hanya cara nya merawat diri, kuliah dan bergaul untuk mencari suami, dan lanjut merawat dirinya sebaik mungkin agar tidak mencoreng nama suaminya. Kyuhyun merasa sudah memenuhi tugasnya seperti istri sast ia berpakaian mewah bersanding disamping Ryeowook dan semua orang memujinya, tanpa Kyu tau kalau bukan itu yang Ryeowook butuhkan.

Kyuhyun teranjur malas, terlanjur sudah tidak pernah dan tidak mau mencoba untuk berubah. Gadis ini terlampau manja mementingkan kepentingannya saja, dan ketergantungan kepada pelayan. _Kenapa aku yang harus melakukannya kalau sudah ada pelayan yang bisa memasak, mencuci baju suaminya?_ Itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedua, juga didorong karna Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah menganggap Ryeowook sebagai pria yang dicintainya. Kyu sudah dibutakan oleh hal lainnya hingga ia mengutamakan itu semua dan keburu memandang Ryeowook hanya dari hartanya saja. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan cibiran pedas para pelayan karna apapun kata mereka, karna sampai kapnpun aku lah yang tetap menjadi Nyonya dirumah ini. Itu lah prinsip Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau tidak secuil pun ia berkontribusi seperti istri bagi Ryeowook, dan terus berlanjut seperti itu hingga bulan-bulan setelahnya. Saat Ryeowook hendak menyentuhnya lagi di malam pertama mereka di rumah, tangis Kyuhyun pecah lagi karna sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Ia gadis yang tidak berpengalaman, dan saat disentuh oleh pria asing yang tidak dicintainya, jadilah sontak tubuhnya bergetar dan menolak sentuhan Ryeowook tersebut.

Malam malam selanjutnya, Ryeowook tidak pernah mencoba menyentuhnya lagi. Apalagi sejak tau Kyu berbohong kepadanya. Disisi lain Kyuhyun juga tidak tau kenapa Ryeowook tidak meminta haknya, dan gadis ini pun tidak ambil pusing dan sama sekali tidak penasaran karenanya.

Kyuhyun merasa hidup di awang awang sejak menjadi Nyonya Kim, walaupun awalnya sempat khawatir kalau ia bisa bertengkar dengan Ryeowook. Tapi kenyataanya Ryeowook tidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya. Wook memilih diam dan Kyu pun akhirnya jadi diam juga.

Tidak tahu diri kah, kalian mau sebut Kyuhyun seperti itu? Mungkin. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataan pahit yang terjadi dirumah ini.

Ryeowook yang salah memilih dan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghakimi Kyuhyun, dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun yang menyedot semua haknya sebagai istri, tapi tidak pernah menjalankan satu pun kewajibannya sebagi istri.

Siapa yang dirugikan disini? Selama beberapa bukan terakhir memang baru Ryeowook yang rugi. Tapi tenang saja, seperti yang orang bilang kalau roda berputar, cepat atau lambat pun Kyuhyun akan segera merasakan efek samping atas perbuatannya sendiri, sesegera... mungkin...

000

 **The guy is timid**

 **That's why he learned to smile**

 **He can't even tell things to his close friends**

 **His heart is wounded and bruised**

OooooO

Harum ruangan yang tidak biasa membangunkan indra Ryeowook untuk kembali berkerja, mendorong matanya untuk kembali terbuka. Hari Sabtu pagi di ruangan vvip sebuah rumah sakit. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, dan Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan perlahan hari itu. Rasanya seperti bangun tidur, tidur yang sangaat panjang, mungkin sudah lebih dari 12 jam, ia bisa mengingatnya.

Ryeowook menghirup nafas panjang-panjang dan masih merasa pusing yang sangat berat. Di tangan kanannya tertancap infus, lalu mata kecil pria bersurai itu melihat sekilas kesekelilingnya. Tempat tidur rumah sakit, selimut, infus, ruangan putih, pagi yang sunyi karna matahari saja belum terbit jam segini, dan.. Kyuhyun.

Iya, ada Kyuhyun disana, sedang tertidur disofa membuat Ryeowook tersenyum melihatnya. Sebuah senyum yang sudah tidak Ryeowook torehkan dibibirnya. Sudah lama rasanya sejak ia terakhir tersenyum selebar ini saat melihat Kyuhyun.

Kenapa Ryeowook tersenyum? Karna pemandangan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Ryeowook melihat istrinya mau tiduran disofa. Hanya dengan selimut tipis dan dirumah sakit pula. Kyuhyun pasti akan marah padanya sesegera mungkin hari ini. Haha. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sendiri saat berfikir dalam hati betapa kesalnya Kyuhyun pasti tadi malam karna harus menungguinya disini semalaman.

Hah….. Ryeowook kembali memejamkan matanya karna tidak banyak yang ia bisa lakukan juga saat ini. Tentu saja Wook tidak mau membangunkan Kyuhyun, biarlah istrinya beristirahat dulu. Wook mencoba mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berada disini, tapi tidak banyak yang ia bisa ingat. Apa aku pingsan kemarin? Taunya saat bangun lagi tubuhnya sudah berpindah tempat berada disini saja, dengan langit yang membiru dan matahari belum terbit diluar sana.

 **(Pukul 10 paginya)**

Kali ini Ryeowook terbangun karna suara grasak grusuk disekitarnya. Dan benar saja saat ia membuka mata Ryeowook sudah dikelilingi banyak orang kali ini. Ada beberapa orang dokter, suster, dan.. Kyuhyun. Dengan kemeja biru dan rambut panjangnya yang terikat kebelakang.

"Selamat pagi Ryeowook ssi" sapa uisanim dan Ryeowook hanya membalasi dengan senyum.

"Pagi dokter" sapa Ryeowook kembali.

Dokter melakukan pengecekan seperti biasa. Temperatur, melihat hasil tes darah, dan lainnya. Lalu membuka resep untuk hari ini dan undur diri setelah 5-10 menit melakukan pengecekan.

Setelah para dokter dan suster undur diri, jadilah hanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Sunyoung disana. Ranjang Ryeowook dinaikkan agar ia setengah duduk dan Kyuhyun mengganjal punggungnya dengan bantal

"Gwenchana?"

"Eum." Ryeowook mengangguk dan Kyuhyun masih berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Penampilan Kyuhyun terlihat biasa hari itu. Dengan make up tipis, kemeja biasa, legging hitam dan sepatu flat. Sederhana tapi tidak sedikitpun memudarkan kecantikan wanita muda ini.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri dan terdiam. Lee ahjussi menyusul masuk setelahnya dan duduk di sofa bersama Sun Young disana. Sekitar 1 meter dari dimana Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berada

"Maaf merepotkanmu" akhirnya Ryeowook yang membuka pembicaraan duluan ditengah keheningan diantara keduanya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun masih tidak sedikit pun berubah. Ryeowook tidak bisa pernah bisa menebak apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan sebenarnya

"Gwenchana. Jangan diam saja kalau kamu masih sakit, lain kali..." Balas Kyuhyun singkat yang lebih seperti gumaman seadanya karna ia tidak tau harus membalas apa.

Walaupun suara Kyuhyun sangatlah kecil dan tidak jelas, tapi Ryeowook menangkap maksudnya dan menyukai suaranya. Ya, Ryeowook suka suara Kyuhyun sejak mereka bertemu. Bukan hanya wajah Kyu yang cantik, tapi wanita ini juga diberikan suara yang sangat enak didengar. Ryeowook mengagumi suara Kyuhyun sejak dulu, menurutnya itu adalah salah satu hal paling berharga yang ia dapatkan saat mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan di altar 5 bulan yang lalu. Suara Kyuhyun sangatlah menenangkan, sayang saja mereka tidak sering berbicara dengan satu sama lain akhir-akhir ini.

Setelahnya para suster datang lagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Ryeowook setiap saat. Walaupun mereka tidak mengobrol banyak, tapi istrinya selalu ada disana, dan hal tersebut cukup membuat Ryeowook merasa sedikit lega.

Ryeowook kira Kyuhyun tidak akan seperduli ini padanya. Ryeowook kira kalaupun ia masuk rumah sakit, Kyu tidak akan mau berlama-lama menungguinya. Tapi ternyata kenyataannya berbeda, Kyu tidak tau kalau Ryeowook melihatnya tidur disofa semalaman. Entah Kyuhyun beneran khawatir padanya atau tidak, Ryeowook tidak bisa tebak, tapi melihat istrinya berada disini saja sudah cukup melegakan bagi Ryeowook.

OoooO

 **Preview next chapter:**

"Ryeowook oppa…!"

"mau apa kamu kesini Hyungsik ssi, Silahkan angkat kaki dari sini" Kyuhyun langsung melangkah maju sambil melipat tangan didada dan memandangi Hyungsik dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"aku mau menjenguk temanku, apa hakmu melarang hah?!" balas gadis itu dengan tidak kalah ketusnya.

"temanmu adalah suamiku. Kalau kamu masih mau menggoda suami orang, bukan disini tempatnya, jalang"

"Kyuhyun hentikan, ini rumah sakit bukan tempat bertengkar"

"oppaaa… aku hanya datang untuk menjengukmu" Park Hyungsik langsung berakting _innocent_ dan mengeluarkan aegyo nya didepan Ryeowook

"masuklah Hyungsik-ah" ujar Ryeowook dengan datar pada akhirnya, membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

 _Geurae kalau kamu mau membelanya. Terus saja bela wanita jalang itu.._ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

ooo

"Hyungsik, jaga sikapmu"

"Oppaaa"

Kyuhyun melihat semuanya dalam diam, membuat bukan hanya membuat hatinya yang memanas, tapi mata Kyuhyun juga jadi memanas dalam seketika.

ooo

"Pulanglah, ini sudah sore"

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil memasang wajah angkuhnya seperti biasa, sambil masih memegangi lengan Ryeowook juga, tentu saja.

"Oppa mengusirkuu?"

"Bukan mengusir. Sudah berapa jam yang kamu habiskan disini. Pulanglah Hyungsik-ah aku baik-baik saja" tegur Ryeowook dengan tegas

ooo

"Mianhae" gumam Ryeowook merasa tidak enak atas kejadian barusan.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya mengelus lengan Ryeowook sekilas lalu melepaskan genggamannya.

"Gwencana. Kenapa harus minta maaf" ujar Kyuhyun datar lalu ia bangkit berdiri menyiapkan obat dan makan malam Ryeowook juga.

 **TBC!**

OooO

Author cuma bisa ketawa-tawa sendiri setiap ngeliat daftar cerita sendiri. Baru sadar karakter Kyuhyun yang saya buat beda semua ya. Kalau Ryeowook nya sih kebanyakan mirip. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun... entah menurut kalian gimana tapi di kepala author, karakter Kyu dimasing2 cerita semuanya beda dan unik. Semoga kalian juga setuju ya ^^

MAKASIH untuk semua yang sudah baca dan review. Author suka syok kalau liat tanggal last _updated_ chapter. Waktu jalannya cepat banget, author udah usaha nulis tiap hari dan update tiap minggu, tapi tetap butuh waktu ne. Karna ceritanya gak cuma satu dan saya makin hari makin sibuk kuliah. Hiks.

Maaf kalau gak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian _update_ cepat. Kerjaan author cuma nulis essay tiap hari, sudah bosen nulis word sampai mata sakit, dan ngedit cerita untuk layak _upload_ itu gak mudah. Jadi lagi makasih sudah baca tapi tetap usahakan review ne, biar cepet bisa lanjut yang lainnya juga.. Gomawooo!


	3. Chapter 3

**SUNFLOWER Chapter 3**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Luna (Sun Young)**

 **Park Hyungsik**

 **Genre & Warning: Genderswitch. Drama. Banyak typo & pengulangan.**

 **Pairing: WOOKKYU/RYEOHYUN**

 **Autho's Note:**

 **Aigoo~ Susahnya kembali nulis setelah cukup lama absen. Mianhamnida reader-nim author sempat absen dikarenakan ujian dan hal lain lain lainnya. Yang minta lanjut Waiting Still, Still You, MLFY… Semuanya akan dilanjut kok.. Ditunggu aja ya satu-satu, akan terus lanjut nulis secepatnya. Minta reviewnya supaya author semangat ne kalau boleh..^^**

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyak-banyaknya untuk semua review kalian!**

 **Happy (Almost) New Year~**

 **Kamsahamnidaa *bow**

 **Selamat membaca!**

000

"Ne... ne umma"

"Algesemnida... ne..."

 **Jagalah kesehatanmu. Jangan berkerja terus.. umma sudah pesankan pada Kyuhyun untuk membuatkanmu ayam obat. Makanlah tiap hari sampai habis ya**

"Ne umma. Tidak perlu khawatir.. nikmatilah liburan kalian…"

 **Iya... tidak khawatir Wook. Ya bagaimanapun juga kan kamu itu tetap anak ibu. Tapi umma lega setidaknya sudah ada istrimu yang bisa merawat dengan baik.**

 **Beritahu Kyuhyun juga jangan capek-capek ya, bagaimanapun Kyunnie juga masih dalam tahap program juga.. Ikutilah perintah dokter agar kamu bisa keluar secepatnya, sudah Wook, berikan telefonnya kepada istrimu lagi, umma perlu bicara**

 _Hah... program apa...?_

Ryeowook sontak mengerutkan keningnya dan jadi kepikiran sendiri, tidak mengerti akan penggalan ucapan ibunya barusan; Tapi.. Ryeowook pun sudah tidak sempat lagi untuk bertanya. Kyuhyun sudah mengambil alih telepon duluan karna sang umma sudah tidak sabar untuk bicara dengan sang menantu lagi.

"Yeoboseyo.. ne omonim.."

'Ne.. aku mengerti.."

"Baiklah... ya... akan aku kabarkan begitu oppa keluar opname, umma"

"Ya... sampai jumpa umma. Hati-hati dijalan. eum... annyonghigaseyo" ujar Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan sabar mendengarkan semua pesan-pesan dari ibu mertuanya satu persatu.

Setelah selesai barulah Kyuhyun memutuskan telepon dan meletakkan _handphone_ Ryeowook kembali ke meja tengah, menempatkannya ditempat yang aman.

"Umma bilang kamu sedang program... program apa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun sudah kembali duduk manis disampingnya. Sungguh, ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan oleh ibunya ini.

"Aniyo... bukan apa-apa…"

Tapi… Kyuhyun pun memilih menghindar dan masih bungkam, membuat Wook sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan harus memecahkan misteri tersebut sendirian.

Hemm… Ryeowook terbengong sendirian berfikir keras, penasaran… program apa ya? Apa Kyuhyun sakit..? Fisioterapi? Kenapa tidak boleh lelah? Apa mungkin bukan ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan?

Dalam diam Ryeowook terus memutar otak hingga lima menit kemudian baru Ryeowook menepok jidatnya sendiri setelah kepikiran sesuatu

Ah... program itu... pasti program kehamilan yang dimaksudkan ummanya pada Kyuhyun!

Akhir-akhir ini memang Kim umma selalu menanyakan cucu kepada mereka berdua. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kebanyakan menjawabinya dengan diam; Toh mereka baru beberapa bulan menikah. Masih banyak tahap yang mereka perlu lewati dulu sebelum mempunyai anak nantinya. Apalagi untuk kasus Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sendiri, tahapan yang perlu mereka lalui terhitung jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan pasangan suami istri normal lainnya.

OooO

Hari itu, satu hari lagi berlalu dan siang itu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lewati seperti biasa. Tidak banyak yang tau kalau Ryeowook sedang sakit. Hanya sekretaris Wook, Kyungsoo yang menjenguk dan beberapa karangan bunga datang dari perusahaan.

Ryeowook pun kebanyakan tidur karna efek obat yang diberikan dokter setelah makan. Kyuhyun dengan telaten menunggui suaminya sambil membulak balik majalah seharian.

Siang harinya sekitar pukul 2 sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar di kamar rawat Ryeowook

 **Tok tok tok**

Ceklek

Kyuhyun dan Wook sontak menengok kearah suara, dan terlihatlah seorang wanita berparas cantik mengintip sebentar kedalam ruangan. Wook dan Kyuhyun berdua sama-sama tau itu siapa... Dan reflex tanpa diminta Kyuhyun langsung berdiri maju menghampiri kearah pintu dengan dua tangan terlipat didada untuk menyambut sang tamu tersebut.

Tapi, bukannya senang atau apa, berbanding terbalik dengan biasanya, kali ini api kemarahan lah yang langsung tersulut dimata Kyuhyun saat ia melihat siapa yang datang; Seorang wanita cantik berrambut hitam, dengan pakaian _stylish_ dan aksesoris mahal terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya. _Cantik sih memang… tapi tidak pernah lebih cantik dari aku, si wanita jalang Park Hyungsik._ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati sudah langsung menyumpahi wanita tersebut bahkan sebelum Hyungsik sempat menyapa mereka.

"Ryeowook oppa!" sapa nya dengan nada ceria.

"Oh Hyungsik-ah" sapa Ryeowook juga saat melihat siapa yang datang kali ini. 

Tapi belum sempat keduanya melanjutkan, langkah sang pengunjung sudah dicegat duluan oleh seseorang.

"Mau apa kamu kesini Hyungsik-ssi. Silahkan angkat kaki dari sini" Kyuhyun langsung melangkah maju sambil melipat tangan didada dan memandangi Hyungsik dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Aku ingin menjenguk temanku, apa hakmu melarang hah" balas gadis itu dengan tidak kalah ketusnya setelah mendapat sambutan tidak menyenangkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Temanmu adalah suamiku. Kalau kau masih ingin menggoda suami orang, bukan disini tempatnya, jalang." ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada semakin sinis membuatnya jadi terdengar sangat kasar dan tidak enak didengar.

"Kyuhyung hentikan. Ini rumah sakit bukan tempat bertengkar…" Ryeowook yang menyaksikan semuanya langsung berusaha menengahi keduanya, langsung menegur ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangatlah tidak sopan saat bicara seperti itu.

"Oppaaa... aku hanya datang untuk menjengukmu" Hyungsik pun menggunakan kesempatan dan langsung berakting _innocent_ , mengeluarkan aegyonya didepan Ryeowook

"Masuklah Hyungsik-ah" ujar Ryeowook dengan datar membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi pada akhirnya.

Bagaimanapun juga Hyungsik adalah temannya... Wook tidak bisa menolak orang yang memiliki intensi baik untuk menjenguknya

 _Geurae kalau kamu mau membelanya. Terus saja bela wanita jalang itu._ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati sendirian, tapi tentu saja ia tidak mengeluarkannya. Kyu tidak mau bertengkar dengan suaminya didepan Hyungsik. Semakin si jalang ini melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berdebat, hanya akan semakin senang saja dia; Kyuhyun memilih diam dan masih berada diruangan itu saja. Ia tidak akan beranjak kemana-mana. Tidak akan Kyuhyun biarkan dia berbuat macam-macam dibelakangnya.

Hyungsik melempar senyum sarkastik saat mendengar Ryeowook membelanya dan berjalan maju mencueki Kyu yang memandangi dengan tajam.

"Oppa apa kabarmu? Aku dengar kamu _collapse_ sampai harus diopname makanya aku menjenguk kesini..."

"Gwenchanayo... hanya kekurangan cairan saja"

"Ini kubawakan buah dan jus segar oppa. Diminum ya..."

Sang penjenguk pun langsung mengambil duduk disamping Ryeowook tanpa diminta

"Gomawoyo, Hyungsik-ah" ujar Ryeowook lagi sambil tersenyum tipis menghargai niat baik temannya satu ini.

Hyungsik adalah seorang wanita yang ramah dan ceria. Sudah cukup lama ia dan Ryeowook saling kenal. Hmm… bukan kenal lagi, malah sebenarnya, keduanya sempat menjalin hubungan spesial dulu; hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat keduanya masih remaja menjelang dewasa.

Hubungan yang pernah Hyungsik dan Ryeowook jalin dulu sebenarnya hanyalah hubungan pacaran biasa. Mereka kuliah ditempat yang sama dan saling dekat. Satu tahun setengah setelahnya, hubugan mereka kandas dan Hyungsik juga Ryeowook pun berpisah jalan, melanjutkan hidup mereka masing-masing.

Hyungsik membangun karirnya sebagai _designer_ dan melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Bahkan ia sukses membuka butik di New York sebagai bagian baru dari bisnis keluarga beberapa tahun yang lalu. Baru akhir-akhir ini saja Hyungsik kembali ke Korea untuk menjajal memasarkan _clothing line_ nya di Seoul juga, di negara asalnya.

Sebagai gadis yang bertalenta dan ramah Ryeowook tentu saja tidak menolak untuk berteman dengan Hyungsik. Wook memang selalu menanggapnya sebagai teman, berbeda dengan Hyungsik yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih saat ia ia bertemu lagi dengan sang mantan kekasih.

Hyungsik dan Ryeowook tidak sengaja bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu saat reuni kecil bersama teman-teman mereka yang lainnya. Sejak itulah keduanya kembali ngobrol akrab dan lanjut bertemu beberapa kali di kesempatan yang lainnya. Disetiap pertemuan nya dengan Hyungsik Ryeowook selalu menjaga jarak diantara mereka, tentu saja; Wook tau benar statusnya sekarang, dikarenakan cincin yang sudah melingkah di jari kelingkin manisnya.

Ryeowook hanya bertemu dengan Hyungsik hanya untuk makan siang dan bertukar cerita dengan satu sama lain, tidak lebih. Ia senang mendengar cerita Hyungsik tentang ini dan itu, juga bercerita tentang kehidupannya sendiri. Sejak awal Wook sudah memberitahu mantan kekasihnya ini kalau ia sudah menikah sekarang, jadi ia harap maklum pada Hyungsik kalau ia tidak bisa keluar malam.

Hanya pertemanan biasa, sungguh hanya itu lah yang ada diantara mereka. Karna walaupun Hyungsik menginginkan lebih... Ryeowook masih bersiteguh menolaknya. Menolak untuk menghancurkan rumah tangganya dengan Kyuhyun yang barulah seumur jagung.

"Oppa,,, kalau kamu perlu teman bicara. Datanglah padaku... kamu tau aku selalu ada disini untuk mendengarkamu kan" ujar Hyungsik dengan tulus waktu itu. Masih jelas tercetak diingatan Ryeowook hingga saat ini juga.

"Eum, gomawo, Hyungsik-ah."

"Untuk masalah apapun... termasuk tentang istrimu... aku bersedia mendengarkan"

Ryeowook masih mengangguk dan hanya tersenyum, tapi ia masih sepenuhnya sadar dan bersikap rasional; Tetag teguh menciptakan garis diantara mereka.

Setelah beberapa kali Wook bertemu dengan Hyungsik, entah kebetulan atau tidak, Kyuhyun mula mencium kedekatan suaminya dengan seseorang saat melihat struk pembayaran makan siang mereka di dompet Ryeowook saat suaminya sedang mandi.

Hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun penasaran, membuatnya mencari tahu lebih lanjut dengan mengecek _handphone_ Wook juga; Dan menemukan bukti SMS diantara Ryeowook dan Hyungsik yang terdengar cukup intim hingga sukses membuat emosinya naik dalam sekejap.

Lucu bukan, Kyuhyun jarang mengobrol atau pun melayani Ryeowook, tapi ia selalu ingin tau apa yang suaminya lakukan; agak posesif, karna Kyuhyun adalah wanita cerdik dan egois yang tidak bisa dikalahkan begitu saja dengan mudahnya oleh takdir. Kyuhyun selalu siaga untuk berjaga-jaga, mencegah masalah apapun yang mungkin akan bisa menghampirinya. 

Padahal.. hanya seperti inilah isi pesan yang membuat Kyuhyun cemburu buta kepada suaminya.

 _ **Park Hyungsik**_ :

 **Oppa, apa kabarmu? Ini Hyungsik.**

 **Oh. Aku baik Hyungsik-ah. Apa kabarmu juga**

 **Baiiik oppa! Wook oppa aku sudah menetap di Seoul sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?**

 **Wahhh apa kamu sudah mulai berkerja sekarang? Boleh. Kapan?**

 **Ne oppa.. panjang ceritanya, kuceritakan langsung saja. Minggu ini bagaimana?**

 **Eung. Oke. Akhir pekankah? Aku bisa mengajak Kyuhyun sekalian**

 **Aniyeyo... kita bertemu berdua saja oppa... jam makan siang Kamis nanti bagaimana? Apa Oppa sibuk?**

 **Hemmm baiklah**

 **Oppa kabari saja sempatnya kapan aku selalu senggang saat jam makan siang dan kantor kita kan tidak jauh juga. Kita bertemu nanti ne ^^**

 **Eung. Baiklah**

 **Okayy see you oppaaa...**

 **Gomawooo Wook oppa untuk makan siangnya hari ini. Sampai bertemu nanti lagi nee 33**

 **Oppa! Apa kamu sempat jumat ini? Kita makan siang berdua yuk**

 **Eumm aku tidak ada jadwal sih**

 **Aku habis rapat didekat kantormu oppa. Aku boleh berkunjung kesana ya**

 **Baiklah**

ooo

Disuatu malam saat Ryeowook baru saja selesai mandi, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang mencegatnya untuk mengajak berbicara. Berbicara yang lebih mirip menginterogasi sih sebanarnya.

"Ini apa? Kamu bertemu dengan Hyungsik berkali-kali tanpa sepengetahuanku, iya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ketus saat itu 

"ada apa..? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" jawab Ryeowook dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Kyuhyun semakin maju dan menunjukkan struk dan bukti SMS Ryeowook dengan Hyungsik didalam _handphone_ nya sendiri. Setelah meliriknya sekilas barulah Wook mengerti..

"ya ampun, Kyuhyun... kami hanya makan siang saja tidak lebih!"

"Tidak lebih? Dia itu mantan kekasihmu… Apa masih pantas seseorang yang sudah menikah masih bertemu wanita lain dibelakang istrinya sendiri?" cecar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kami tidak berbuat macam-macam! Berhentilah berfikir terlalu jauh. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku!" ujar Ryeowook berusaha meyakinkan tapi Kyuhyun masih terlihat geram.

"Berhenti menemuinya mulai sekarang kalau begitu"

"Kyuhyun... "

"Kalian tidak berbuat apa-apa kan. Berhentilah menemuinya kalau begitu!"

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya. Seperti biasa.. Sifat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini mulai keluar lagi. Kyuhyun yang jutek, keras kepala, dan egois. Ryeowook hafal benar atas semua itu.

"Hah... baiklah kalau itu maumu" tidak ingin menyulut pertengkaran, Wook memilih untuk mengalah

"Ingat; Kamu harus memegang ucapanmu Wook." Susul Kyuhyun lagi sebelum mereka sama-sama terlelap malam itu.

"Iya Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan menemui Hyungsik lagi mulai sekarang"

ooo

Mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun, perlahan tapi pasti Ryeowook menjauh dari Hyungsik dan berhenti untuk menemui teman lamanya ini. Bukan karna ia mengaku salah, karna semua tuduhan dan curigaan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah benar adanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Wook kepikiran untuk berpaling dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Wook memilih untuk mendengarkan istrinya. Untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun kesekian kalinya, berharap suatu saat istrinya bisa mengerti dan semua pengorbanannya ini akan berbuah suatu saat nanti.

"Wae oppa kenapa kita harus berhenti berhubungan hanya karna dia"

"Kyuhyun adalah istriku Hyungsik-ah. Ucapannya juga ada benarnya.. tidak pantas jika kita bertemu terlalu sering seperti ini."

"Tapi aku tau kamu kesepian oppa... dia tidak pernah melayanimu sebagai istri yang baik, iya kan?"

Ryeowook terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya masih berusaha menutupi kenyataannya dari orang lain diluar rumah tangga mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu oppa. Aku bersedia menggantikan dia untuk mencintaimu dan mendampingimu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan menahan Kyuhyun terus oppa.. kamu bisa melepaskannya dan berpaling kepadaku..."

Hyungsik maju dan hendak memeluk Ryeowook dipertemuan mereka yang terakhir dua bulan yang lalu itu. Tapi wanita cantik itu hanya bisa bertumpu pada tubuh Ryeowook sekilas saja, karna Ryeowook masih menahan pundaknya.

"Tidak bisa Hyungsik-ah. Mianhae. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa membalas perasannmu."

"Oppa... jinjjaro..."

Hyungsik dan Ryeowook bertukar tatap dengan tulus dan hangat

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku sudah menikah sekarang, sampai kapanpun kita tidak bisa begini terus.."

Apalagi sekarang Ryeowook tau kalau Hyungsik menyimpan perasaan padanya. Tidak bisa mereka berlanjut jadi teman.

"Kalau kamu pergi lalu aku sama siapa... kamu tau aku hanya menyukaimu oppa" balas Hyungsik dengan setulus mungkin menatap mata hitam pekat milik Ryeowook.

"Mianhae"

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri oppa. Kapanpun kamu siap... aku bisa menemanimu... Aku tau Kyuhyun tidak pantas untukmu. Kenapa kamu tidak menceraikan dia saja?" tanya Hyungsik lagi.

Ryeowook menghela nafas sejenak dan membalas tatapan Hyungsik dengan penuh keyakinan

"Janji pernikahan yang kami sudah ucapkan tidak bisa di ingkarkan begitu saja Hyungsik-ah. Gomawoyo untuk pertemanan kita. Maaf tapi kamu pun tidak seharusnya mengharapkanku. Masih banyak pria lain diluar sana yang lebih pantas mendapatkanmu, algesso?!" Ujar Ryeowook sambil membelai surai hitam wanita ini sekilas sebagai teman. Ya, hanya sebagai teman. Ryeowook menolak mentah-mentah semua godaan Hyungsik yang datang kepadanya walaupun ia tau perasaan Hyungsik sangatlah tulus padanya; Karna… Wook memilih untuk memegang teguh janji pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Karna ia menyayangi istrinya dengan tulus... Walaupun, sekalipun ia sudah menolak, tidak berarti juga Hyungsik sudah berhenti untuk mengharapkannya.

ooo 

Seminggu setelah Ryeowook memutuskan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Hyungsik, tidak sengaja Hyungsik bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya disebuah _event_. Kedua wanita ini tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Mereka hanya mencari tahu akan satu sama lain dibelakang karna keduanya sama-sama memperebutkan satu pria yang sama: hanya Ryeowook saja.

"Kyuhyun ssi" Hyungsik memberanikan diri menyapa Kyuhyun ditengah acara _social_ acara tersebut.

"Ya?" balas Kyuhyun saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar" ujar Hyungsik mengajak Kyu meminggir untuk bicara berdua saja.

"Ada apa ya?"

"Aku Hyungsik, teman lamanya Ryeowook oppa"

Kedua wanita ini hanya bertukar pandangan sinis mengamati dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki akan satu sama lain

"Heum. Lalu?" Kyuhyun masih melipat sebelah tangannya didada sambil menyingkirkan rambut panjang bergelombangnya kesatu sisi dengan anggun dan penuh percaya diri.

"Kamu pasti yang menyuruh oppa menjauhiku, iya kan?" tanya Hyungsik tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Ya. Dan aku berhak bersikap seperti itu. Wae?"

"Kenapa kau harus melarang-larang Ryeowook oppa bertemu dengan siapa. Dia itu temanku."

"Dia memang temanmu, tapi Ryeowook juga suamiku. Coba kau pikir saja, apa pantas pria yang sudah bersuami masih keluar bersama wanita lain?"

Hyungsik memang punya nyali untuk menghampiri dan menegur Kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun pun bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk ditundukkan begitu saja. Wanita satu ini sangat pintar dan tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung dalam berbicara.

"Kau takut kalau aku merebut oppa dibelakangmu?" balas Hyungsik lagi tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya melarang suamiku dekat-dekat dengan wanita berbahaya sepertimu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan enteng sambil memandangi Hyungsik dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Neo..." kedua mata Hyungsik langsung membesar saat mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kepadamu.. Berhentilah meminta perhatian dari mantan kekasihmu; Karna.. sekarang dia sudah menjadi suami orang lain, Hyungsik-ssi. Aku yakin kamu pasti cukup bijak sebelum bertindak. Carilah orang lain yang memang layak menjadi teman dekat atau kekasihmu, karna orang itu pastinya bukanlah suamiku. Aku permisi, Hyungsik-ssi"  
Langsung setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi dengan tenang dan santai meninggalkan Hyungsik sendirian disana sambil mengukir senyum kemenangan.

Kyuhyun tau kalau Hyungsik dan Ryeowook sempat berpacaran dulu. Hyungsik belajar design dan sekarang menjadi designer. Ia baru kembali dari Amerika dan mereka menjalin berhubungan saat masih sama-sama belajar dulu.

Kyu mempelajari profil semua mantan Ryeowook dengan baik. Bukan karna cemburu atau apa, tapi lebih dikarenakan keinginan untuk memiliki. Sebagai istri Kyu merasa berhak memiliki Ryeowook hanya untuknya seorang, dan tidak akan ia biarkan kalau ada orang lain yang mau merebut apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Mantan kekasih Ryeowook tidak banyak, dan mereka semua hampir setara dengan Kyuhyun atau Hyungsik: datang dari keluarga yang berkelas, berpenampilan menarik, dan berpendidikan. Dipikiran Kyuhyun satu-satunya tantangan yang ia hadapi adalah untuk melampaui mereka semua itu. Itulah mengapa Kyuhyun selalu menjaga penampilan, sopan santun, etiket, dan reputasinya.

Kyuhyun sangat tertarik dengan _fashion_ , ia adalah salah satu sosialita yang menjadi langganan majalah tanpa perlu menjadi model ataupun aktris. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjadi lebih baik dari semua wanita yang mengincar Ryeowook dengan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri dan apa yang orang lihat; tapi disisi lain wanita ini melupakan apa yang seorang pria sebenarnya perlukan dan bukan mustahil kalau wanita lain bisa menggantikan, merebut posisinya dikarenakan hal yang tidak Kyuhyun perhatikan tersebut. Sekalipun Kyuhyun lebih cantik, lebih _stylish_ , lebih feminim dari mereka semua. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, posisi Ryeowook sebagai suami lah yang diuji sebenarnya. Berhadapan dengan istri sebagai Kyuhyun, kadang Ryeowook bingung sendiri langkah apa yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya. Keadaan ini tidak bisa bertahan selamanya... sesuatu harus berubah. Kyuhyun harus berubah... tapi Wook hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Untuk nya bisa menyentuh isi hati Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. 

ooo

 **Kembali ke masa sekarang:**

Ryeowook dan Hyungsik asik ngobrol berdua karna sudah cukup lama keduanya tidak bertemu. Hyungsik duduk disamping kiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun menjagai disamping kanan Ryeowook.

Seperti biasa sifat Hyungsik yang ceria dan sedikit centil keluar setiap ia bertemu Ryeowook.

Mereka ngobrol tentang ini dan itu membicarakan teman dan yang lainnya dan lama kelamaan jarak diantara Hyungsik dengan Ryeowook semakin dekat saja. Tidak hanya itu; Hyungsik juga dengan mudahnya menggaet lengan Ryeowook yang masih diinfus dan bersandar manja disana.

Wook yang mulai gerah melihatnya pun memberikan peringatan beberapa kali dan sudah mencoba menjauh, tapi selalu tertahan karna Hyungsik tidak dengan mudah melepaskannya pergi, membuat Ryeowook jadi bingung sendiri.. Tidak biasanya Hyungsik bersikap seperti ini. Sebelumnya sekalipun mereka bertemu hanya berdua, Hyungsik tidak pernah seagresif ini. Apalagi sekarang ada Kyuhyun disini juga, Ryeowook merasa semakin tidak enak untuk membiarkan Hyunsik bersikap seperti ini terus.

"Hyungsik-ah, jaga sikapmu.." ujar Ryeowook pada akhirnya setelah dianggapnya Hyungsik sudah mulai keterlaluan

"Oppaaa"

Kyuhyun yang juga ada disana sejak tadi belum bereaksi apa-apa. Gadis berparas cantik ini hanya menonton keduanya dalam diam, dikarenakan hati dan mata-nya yang sudah memanas dalam seketika. Bukan, bukan hanya cemburu dan marah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat melihat suaminya jelas-jelas digoda oleh wanita lain. Tapi iri, perasaan iri itu tumbuh dari dalam lubuk hati Kyuhyun melihat wanita lain saja tidak berfikir dua kali intuk bergelayut manja pada suaminya didepan matanya sendiri. Sedangkan ia. Kapan terkahir kali ia menggandeng tangan Ryeowook semanja itu? 4 bulan lalu? 5 bulan lalu? Kyuhyun sendiri sampai sudah lupa kapan; karna sejak hubungan mereka merenggang Kyuhyun semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeowook. Wanita ini berfikir ia tidak butuh cinta suaminya, yang Kyu butuhkan hahya status saja

Tapi sekarang.. perasaan apa ini. Kyuhyun bukan lagi marah melihat suaminya digoda wanita lain. Kyuhyun iri, merasa ironis karna bagaimana suaminya tidak lari ke wanita lain kalau ia sebagai istri saja tidak pernah memegang suaminya selama berbulan-bulan terakhir ini.

 _Grep_. Dengan tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun ikut meraih lengan Ryeowook juga dan Wook pun jadi merasa sedikit aneh juga walaupun hanya sejenak. Kyuhyun memegang lengannya erat. Seakan tidak mau kalah dari Hyungsik, dikarenakan Kyuhyun iri melihat orang lain bisa sedekat itu dengan Ryeowook, sedangkan ia sendiri...

"Oppa..."

Ryeowook menepis lengan kirinya lagi agar lepas dari genggaman Hyungsik pada akhirnya. Menolak wanita itu tapi tidak menggerakkan lengan kanannya yang masih bertengger kaku. Kaku karna ada tangan halus Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah sore" tegur Ryeowook lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil memasang wajah angkuhnya seperti biasa, sambil masih memegangi lengan Ryeowook juga.

"Oppa mengusirkuu?"

"Bukan mengusir. Sudah berapa jam yang kamu habiskan disini. Pulanglah Hyungsik-ah, aku baik-baik saja"

Hyungsik hahya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya mengeluarkan _aegyo_ dan akhirnya berkata

"Geurae, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu besok oppa..." Hyungsik mengenakan jaket dan meraih tas jinjingnya sedangkan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis bersiap melepas kepergiannya

Tidak disangka-sangka dan sebelum Ryeowook sempat cegah, Hyungsik memajukan tubuhnya kearah Wook dan mencuri kecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas lalu tertawa kecil tanpa dosa lagi sembari melangkah keluar.

"Hehe, get well soon oppa. See you tomorrow"

 **Ceklek**. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun kembali ditinggal berdua diruangan tersebut, sedangkan Hyungsik melangkah sambil tertawa senang sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mati gaya sejak ia datang.

Haha, Hyungsik merasa sangat percaya diri kalau cepat atau lambat ia pasti bisa merebut Ryeowok untuk bisa kembali kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun itu bukanlah tandingannya untuk bisa memonipoli Ryeowook oppa selamanya. Hyungsik sudah bertekad bulat tidak akan menyerah sampai Ryeowook oppa menceraikan Kyuhyun untuknya

Kembali ke kamar rawat. Tentu saja Kyuhyun melihat semuanya yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi ekspresi wajah wanita ini masih sama. Angkuh, marah, datar.

"Mianhae" ujar Ryeowook merasa tidak enak atas kejadian barusan.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya mengelus lengan Ryeowook sekilas lalu melepskan genggamannya.

"Gwencana. Kenapa harus minta maaf" ujar Kyuhyun dingin lalu ia bangkit berdiri menyiapkan obat dan _snack_ buah Ryeowook juga.

Wook hanya memejamkan matanya sekilas, merasa lelah. Ya Tuhan... kenapa harus seperti ini... kenapa ia harus terjebak disini dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Hyugsik disaat yang bersamaan.

Ryeowook hanya tidak ingin ada pertikaian diantara Kyuhyun dan Hyungsik, tapi saat Hyungsik ada pun gadis itu tidak bisa menjaga sikapnya dan berbuat seperti itu didepan mata istrinya sendiri; Membuat kepala Ryeowook hanya semakin sakit harus disudutkan diantara dua wanita seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri dan diam saja bukan hanya karna ia marah, tapi lagi Kyuhyun merasa semakin malu pada dirinya sendiri melihat wanita jalang itu berani-beraninya mencuri ciuman dari Ryeowook didepan matanya langsung.

 _Dia kira dia siapa bisa menyabotase suamiku begitu saja? Kyuhyun_ meruntuk kesal dan bersumpah tidak akan kalah. Ia tidak akan pernah memberi ruang bagi jalang itu merebut posisinya. Baik sebagi nyonya Kim ataupun sebagai istri sah nya Ryeowook.

Iya, api cemburu secara tidak langsung sudah menumbuhkan bubuk bubuk cinta didalam perasaan Kyuhyun. Melihat wanita lain menyentuh suaminya seperti membuat Kyuhyun merasa terbakar dan ia berjanji kalau mulai saat ini suaminya tidak akan mendapat sesuatu yang lebih saat ia berada diluar rumah.

 _Kalau jalang itu bisa merayunya Kyuhyun juga bisa. Kalau jalang itu bisa menciumnya aku pun juga bisa…._ Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan mau kalah dari orang satu ini.

OoooO

Tepat esok harinya, sekitar pukul dua siang, saat Kyuhyun sedang menunggui Ryeowook yang sedang terlelap sendirian di kamar rawatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar lagi suara ketukan tanda kehadiran seseorang lagi

Tok tok tok..

"Ryeowook oppa..." Hyungsik membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan dan mengintip kedalam. Melihat kehadiran tamu yang tidak diundang itu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri menyambut kehadiran musuh terbesarnya satu ini.

Hyungsik melangkah masuk hendak menghampiri Ryeowook sambil membawa sebuah keranjang buah digenggamannya.

"Suamiku sedang tidur. Silahkan datang dilain waktu, Hyugsik ssi" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin tidak berbasa-basi barang sedikitpun lagi.

"Oh... baiklah." Balas Hyungsik dengan sama datarnya lalu meletakkan buah tersebut dimeja samping. "mungkin aku akan kembali satu atau dua jam lagi… Aku ingin bertemu Ryeowook oppa…" balas Hyungsik dengan nada manis, sengaja menekankan kata "Ryeowook oppa" untuk menyidir Kyuhyun, tentu saja.

Kedua alis Kyuhyun sontak meninggi saat mendengar ucapan Hyungsik barusan.

 _Apa maksud gadis ini sebenarnya?! Baru kemarin ia bertemu Ryeowook, apa belum cukup juga?!_ Keluh Kyu sendirian dalam hati.

"Hyungsik ssi, mulai sekarang bisakah kamu menjaga sikapmu" tegur Kyuhyun pada akhirnya tidak takut-takut atau pun ragu barang sedikitpun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, berhentilah menggoda suami orang. Ryeowook adalah suamiku. Tolong jaga sopan santunmu. Aku pikir kamu masih cukup terhormat untuk melakukan itu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat percaya diri sontak membuat Hyungsik semakin geram dan ikut membalasi dengan blak-blak an.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Ryeowook oppa kembali kepadaku!" Hyungsik tanpa sadar tidak berfikir dua kali lagi saat berbicara; Seperti sudah siap menyulut perdebatan bahkan perkelahian dengan lawan bicaranya ini. 

Kedua alis Kyuhyun langsung benar-benar terangkat sempurna mendengar balasan seperti itu dari wanita yang sejak kemarin jelas-jelasan menggoda suaminya ini.

"Kau itu benar-benar gadis murahan ya. Maunya punya bekas orang lain saja. Memang tidak ada laki-laki lain apa yang bisa kau godai selain suami ku lagi?!"

"Tidak masalah mendapatkan bekas asalkan itu Ryeowook oppa. Aku mencintai Wook oppa dengan tulus dan aku bisa melayaninya dengan pantas sebagai istri. Tidak sepertimu, yang hanya menjadi benalu bagi Wook oppa"

Adu mulut yang sengit pun tidak terhindarkan lagi diantara keduanya.

"Kau..." mata bulat Kyuhyun langsung melebar saat mendengar ucapan Hyungsik yang sangatlah tidak sopan seperti barusan.

"Kau sendiri pun juga sama! Mengacalah dulu sebelum bicara! Jangan sok berakting jadi istri yang baik hanya karna oppa sedang sakit Kyuhyun ssi…! Memangnya aku tidak tau isi rumah tangga kalian apa?! Aku tau Ryeowook oppa tidak pernah merasa bahagia sejak menikah denganmu! Kamu itu tidak pantas disebut sebagai istri! Kalian memang sudah menikah tapi Oppa sudah berkorban terlalu banyak untukmu! Sekali oppa membuka hatinya untuk-ku, posisimu pasti akan langsung tergeser dari keluarga Kim, camkan itu!" ujar Hyungsik langsung, sontak membuat emosi Kyuhyun naik ke ubun-ubun; Membuat Kyu hendak melayangkan tangannya dalam sekejap mendengar ia dicemooh secara lansung seperti itu.

"Neo..!"

"Kyuhyun, hentikan." Sedikit lagi Kyuhyun maju untuk menampar Hyungsik, tapi pergelangan tangan satunya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang untuk menjauh. Kyu melihat ke belakang dan ternyata Ryeowook sudah bangun, menjulurkan tangannya menahan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Hyungsik tidak jauh dari posisinya disana.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun. Jangan menyulut keributan.." ujar Ryeowook dengan lemah karna ia baru saja bangun karna keributan ini.

"Kamu masih bisa membelanya?! Iyaa?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi membalasi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bilang hentikan. Tidak ada siapapun yang membela orang lain disini. Aku tidak membela..."

"Oppa,,, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenar..."

Tapi… belum sempat Wook menyelesaikan kalimatnya.. Hyungsik sudah memotong duluan.

"Hyungsik-ah, diamlah!" tegur Ryeowook dengan tegas membuat Hyungsik diam dan Kyuhyun langsung lanjut mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Kamu tidak membela dia apa? Dia menghinaku didepan matamu dan kamu masih menyuruhku diam, iya? Sekarang sebenarnya kamu suamiku atau suami dia?! Kenapa harus selalu Hyungsik yang kamu.."

"Kyuhyun hentikan!" Potong Ryeowook dengan geram memotong Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Oppa, katakanlah yang sebenarnya... dia tidak pantas menjadi istrimu oppa."

"Hyungsik tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Ryeowook langsung, membuat yang disebutkan namanya pun langsung terpaku dalam sekejap.

"Keluarlah sekarang juga Hyungsik-ah"

"Oppaa..."

"Aku bilang keluar! Aku perlu bicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun"

"Geurae kalau begitu oppa"

Hyungsik hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menurut dan langsung hengkang dari sana dalam sekejap, meninggalkan Wook dan Kyuhyun berdua diruangan rawat tersebut.

"Neo..." desis Kyuhyun masih kesal, marah, kecewa pada suaminya sendiri.

"Apa Kyuhyun?! Sekarang apa?!"

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak dan sedikit bergetar saat Ryeowook hampir sedikit lagi membentaknya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kamu selalu membela dia? Kamu membiarkan wanita jalang itu menghinaku, lalu selanjutnya apa? Kamu akan menikahi dia, iya?!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan teriakan lagi.

"Kyuhyun, jaga bicaramu!" Bentak Ryeowook semakin tinggi kali ini dikarenakan Kyu yang terus membantah ucapannya sejak tadi. Tidak bisakah istrinya ini tenang sedikit?!

"Kamu keterlaluan Wook..." Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, mata Kyuhyun mulai berair setelah dibentak seperti tadi; Dan barulah setelah melihat hal tersebut, Wook baru sadar dan berusaha meredakan emosinya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan cemburu Kyuhyun. Sudah kukatakan 100 kali tidak perlu khawatir! Hyungsik itu hanya te..."

"Tapi aku istrimu Kim Ryeowook! Aku istri sah mu dan kamu bisa melihat mantan kekasihmu merendahkan aku dihadapanmu? Iya?!"

"Kyuhyun, pernahkan aku meminta sesutu yang lebih padamu? Tidak pernah kan. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir! Sudah berkali kali aku bilang tidak perlu cemburu pada siapapun... mau Hyungsik ataupun..."

"Tapi aku punya hati Wook! Aku punya harga diri! Salah kalau aku cemburu iya?! Salah kalau aku cemburu pada wanita yang jelas jelas sedang mencoba merebut suamiku didepan mataku sendiri?!" buliran air mata mulai mengalir di pipi mulus Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku sudah minta maaf kalau Hyungsik keterlaluan kan... hanya itu yang aku minta darimu. Jangan memperpanjang masalah ini, jebalyo..." jawab-nya lagi.

Ryeowook masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun tapi semakin lama genggamannya semakin merenggang…. Kepalanya masih berat dibangunkan dengan pertikaian ini.. Ryeowook benar-benar tidak paham akan apa yang terjadi.

Kedua sisi pipi Kyuhyun pun sekarang sudah basah karna air matanya sendiri, dan dadanya pun terasa sesak saat ini. Wanita ini juga tidak tau kenapa… Entah karna Hyungsik, Ryeowook, atau keduanya. Tapi rasanya sakit.. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak kuasa membendung air matanya saat Ryeowook membela wanita lain diatas dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa percaya walaupun Wook sudah berkali kali meyakinkannya untuk tidak cemburu.

"Masalahnya beda Wook…. Kenapa kamu harus membela dia terus menerus diatasku?" Ulang Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah membelanya..."

"Geurae kalau begitu. Terserah apa katamu...!"

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ryeowook dan langsung melangkah keluar ruangan dengan cepat sambil mengelap air matanya sendiri yang bercucuran di kedua belah pipi putihnya itu. 

Ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna ia masih di ranjang perawatan dan masih diinfus. Wook hanya memejamkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Baru kali ini Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Dan yang pertama kali disebabkan oleh dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis. Hahh...

Kenapa pertikaian ini harus terus berlanjut sih? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus se-sentimental itu? Kenapa dia harus terus cemburu berlebihan pada Hyungsik?

 _Benarkah Kyuhyun benar-benar cemburu? Apakah kamu tulus atau ini semua hanya akting Kyu?_ Jujur Ryeowook bingung dan tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana lagi. Pertama hubungan mereka yang dingin, kedua Kyuhyun yang selalu cemburu dan marah padanya, terakhir sekarang mereka bertengkar hingga Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu.

Salahkan dia? Salahkah Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu? Salahkan Ryeowook masih ragu apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar cemburu pada Hyungsik atau tidak?

Kokunikasi diantara Wook dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik sejak keduanya menikah. Ryeowook tidak pernah bisa menebak isi hati istrinya seperti apa. Ryeowook masih mencintai Kyuhyun; Tapi sosok Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh lambat laun menjadi asing bagi Ryeowook selama beberapa bulan kebelakang ini. 

ooo

Diluar ruangan rawat Ryeowook, Kyuhyun duduk menunduk sendirian sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Perasaan nya campur aduk saat ini. Kesal, sedih, marah, cemburu, kecewa jadi satu saat mengingat semua kelakuan wanita jalang itu sejak kemarin. Hyungsik yang menggandeng Ryeowook dengan mudahnya, mencium pipi Ryeowook dengan mudahnya. Ditambah hujatan jalang itu lagi pada nya hari ini. Kyuhyun marah sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Hyungsik, karna memang begitu kenyataannya. Dia tidak salah, ia yang salah tidak pernah mencintai Ryeowook dan membiarkan hubungan mereka merenggang.

Kyuhyun marah karna Ryeowook membela Hyungsik, karna ia cemburu. Iya, Kyuhyun sudah terbakar cemburu sejak kemarin tapi Wook selalu memintanya mengerti. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengerti.. ia tidak mau kehilangan Ryeowook. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Kyu tidak bisa merelakan Ryeowook dekat dengan orang, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku harus sesedih ini saat Ryeowook membela dia?!

 _Hiks…._ Sambil menarik nafas dalam Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya bisa sesesak ini. Dalam dua hari berturut-turut ia nenangis karna Ryeowook.. _Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Bagaimana menyembuhkannya?_ Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya didada untuk mengontrol degup jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kencang.

 _Ne... aku bukan istri yang baik untuk Ryeowook... aku tidak pernah jadi istri yang berguna bagi Ryeowook selama ini...  
_  
Sepuluh menit Kyuhyun bergulat sendirian sambil menunduk, pikirannya campur aduk dalam hati. Antara sedih, kesal, malu, dan harap agar Ryeowook masih menyayanginya. Ya. Semakin Kyuhyun melihat kebelakang semakin ia menyadari kesalahannya selama ini. _Mau sampai kapan seperti ini Kyu? Mau sampai kapan kamu bersikap kejam pada Ryeowook?_

OoooO

"Ahjussi..." panggil Ryeowook pada Lee ahjussi yang sudah menungguinya selama satu jam terakhir.

"Ya tuan"

"Kyuhyun mana?" Ryeowook merasa kosong dan sedikit khawatir karna belum mendengar tentang Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

"Nyonya sedang ke kafe bawah untuk membeli minuman hangat. Nyonya berpesan agar saya menunggui anda, karna beliau mungkin baru kembali sore nanti setelah pulang dan membersihkan diri dirumah" jawab Lee ahjussi dengan lugas.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat mendengarnya. Geurae... tentu saja Kyuhyun menghindarinya. Tidak aneh kalau istrinya tidak akan menjagainya lagi mulai malam ini.. Ryeowook memejamkan mata sejenak dan bergumam kecil.

"Ahjussi bolehkah aku minta tolong"

"Ne tentu saja tuan"

"Tolong... belikan satu buket bunga di florist biasa..." pinta Ryeowook.

"Ne"

"Dan kirimkan pada Kyuhyun"

"Untuk nyonya besar? Kapan tuan?" tanya Lee ahjussi memastikan apakah ia salah dengar atau tidak.

"Kalau bisa hari ini juga... kalau tidak bisa, besok pagi saja. Kirimkan kemana Kyu berada ya ahjussi. Kalau dia dirumah, kirimkan lah kerumah"

Ryeowook sudah tidak berharap Kyuhyun akan kembali menjagainya malam ini. Pasti istrinya marah dan tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Ya... Ryeowook tau betul watak Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah tuan.."

"Gomawoyo ahjussi" ujar Ryeowook dengan tulus.

"Ne. Apa ada pesan yang ingin anda sampaikan saat ini juga kepada Nyonya? Saya bisa menyampaikannya lewat Sungyoung, tuan"

"Ani, gwenchayo ahjussi.. tolong ambilkan kertas saja. Dan tolong kirimkan kertas ini bersama bunganya pada Kyuhyun"

"Ne, baiklah tuan"

Lee ahjussi dengan cekatan langsung meraih pena dan kertas dan Ryeowook menulis sebaris dua baris kalimat dengan cepat lalu melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukannya kedalam sebuah amplop tipis sederhana.

 _ **Kyuhyun-ah…**_ **  
**  
 _ **Maafkan aku. Jangan menangis dan kita selesaikan ini baik-baik, ya?!**_

 _ **Saranghae. Kim Ryeowook.**_

OoooO

 _ ****_

Karna bosan, Ryeowook ketiduran lagi sore menjelang malam itu. Disisi lain, setelah pulang dan mandi, Kyuhyun langsung bersiap untuk kembali kerumah sakit lagi. Setelah menenangkan dan membersihkan dirinya, Kyu diantar supir dan juga bersama Sunyoung membawa ayam obat buatan Bibi sesuai pesanan ibu mertuanya untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ryeowook. Ia harus tiba sebelum pukul 7, sebelum jam makan malam nya Ryeowook; Entah sejak kapan wanita berparas cantik ini jadi benar-benar perduli kepada suaminya, tidak ada yang tau pastinya.

Hampir pukul setengah tujuh Kyuhyun bersama sang asisten tiba dan langsung menuju kamar rawat VVIP tempat Ryeowook dirawat; Ditemuinya Lee ahjussi disana, dan Ryeowook yang ternyata sedang tertidur pulas.

Sambil melepas jaketnya mata bulat Kyuhyun membesar saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa diruangan tersebut. Ada sebuah karangan bunga yang cukup besar dimeja. Campuran mawar pink, merah, dan putih. Bunga kesukaannya. Kyuhyun sontak langsung bertanya saat melihatnya.

"Itu bunga dari siapa… ahjussi?" _Apa ada rekan Ryeowook yang mengirimkan bunga untuk Ryeowook lagi?_

"Bunga itu untuk anda Nyonya. Dari Tuan Muda" jawab Lee Ahjussi sambil tersenyum tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyu tercengo sendiri saat mendengarnya

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak percaya dan berjalan mendekat; Membuka sebuah amplop kecil disana, dan menemukan secarik kertas berada didalamnya.

"Tuan muda berpesan untuk memberikan bunga yang biasa untuk anda. Karna Nyonya akan kesini, maka saya bawakan bunganya kesini"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini dada Kyuhyun kembali terasa sesak hari ini. Kyu dibuat semakin tercengo sendiri dan _speechless_ sampai tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi dibuatnya.

"Go... gomawoyo ahjussi" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengambil duduk masih menunduk sendirian.

Bunga ini.. tulisan tangan ini... Kyu kenal jelas dengan semuanya... Ia familiar dengan dua hal ini. Bunga dan kartu ini sering Ryeowook kirim kan padanya sebagai kejutan saat mereka berpacaran dulu.

Saat ulang tahunnya beberapa tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun tertawa kegirangan waktu ia melihat buket bunga yang dikirimkan Wook kepadanya sebagai kejutan. Kyu membanggakannya kepada semua temannya mempunyai pacar yang sangat romantis dan perhatian seperti Ryeowook. Ia sangat menyukai mawar. Kyu suka semua yang berbau romantis; Dan Ryeowook tau itu…. Dia selalu bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk menyenangkan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun... Kyu tidak pernah mengapresiasi semua pemberian Ryeowook dengan tulus selama ini. Ia hanya melihat semua usaha Ryeowook dari harganya saja untuk dipamerkan kepada orang lain. Karna itulah Kyuhyun menutup telinga dan mata hatinya dari kewajibannya sendiri. Kewajiban yang harusnya ia lakukan sebagi istri, sedasar hanya untuk mencintai suaminya saja.

Apa ia mencintai Ryeowook selama ini? Tidak. Tidak pernah Kyu memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan tulus sekalipun mereka menikah. Kyu tau ia bersalah. Iya, dia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar kepada Ryeowook

ooo

"Ahjussi, Sunyoung-ah bolehkah kalian meninggalkan kami sebentar. Makan malam saja dulu ahjussi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil ia masih memegangi secarik kertas berisikan pesan dari Ryeowook tersebut disofa.

"Tentu saja boleh Nyonya. Kami permisi" Lee ahjussi langsung membungkuk pamit bersama Sunyoung meninggalkan ruang rawat itu, memberikan privasi bagi Kyu juga Ryeowook.

"Ne, gomawoyo ahjussi"

 _Ceklek_. Begitu pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun langsung melangkah pelan menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluk lengan suaminya itu. Memeluk erat lengan Ryeowook sambil setengah menunduk untuk bertumpu pada tubuh Ryeowook dari bangku.

Kyuhyun semakin teringat masa-masa manis mereka dulu... saat mereka berpacaran.. saat mereka masih sangat dekat seperti pasangan normal lainnya, bukan seperti sekarang.

"Wook... bangun..." gumam Kyu dengan pelan namun tidak jauh dari telinga Ryeowook; Membuat Wook dengan sendirinya terbangun juga dan merasakan Kyuhyun yang begitu saja menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Eung... Kyu... ada apa..?" Gumam Ryeowook sambil mencoba kembali ke alam sadarnya sambil memandaing wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis lagi sambil duduk menyamping mencoba memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun... kenapa menangis lagi hem..? Hey..." Ryeowook meraih wajah kecil Kyuhyun dan merengut tidak senang saat melihat istrinya menangis lagi.  
 _  
Apa dia baru saja berbuat salah lagi?  
_  
Kyu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil mengontrol nafasnya agar tidak cekukan sambil menahan emosi yang terasa sangat menyesakkan di-dadanya.

"Ada apa... ceritakan padaku... apa masih karna yang tadi? Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu Kyu... mianhae ne.."

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aniyeyo.. bukan soal itu..." Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara dan sontak tangis nya pun pecah.

"hiks… kenapa... kenapa kamu menyuruh ahjussi membeli bunga itu untukku... hiks..."

"Waeyo... hey... sini.. bicaralah kepadaku"

Grep. Kyuhyun semakin maju dan memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

Hiks hiks... sambil beberapa butir air mata mengalir Kyu memeluk suaminya dengan erat berbalaskan Ryeowook yang membelai rambut panjang Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi

"Ada apa... kenapa kamu tiba-tiba seperti ini? Hemm?" tanya Ryeowook dengan lembut

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Kyuhyun lagi sambil bertatapan langsung dengan Ryeowook

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak perduli dengan pernikahan kita... aku selalu cemburu dan melarangmu melakukan ini dan itu... aku tidak pernah menemanimu ngobrol... hiks.. mianhae..."

Kyuhyun dengan tulus menangis seunggukan saat mengingat semuanya lagi. Bagaimana sang suami selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik sekalipun ia selalu mencuekinya. Sekalipun Kyuhyun hanya memperalat Ryeowook dan tidak pernah mencintai suaminya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sudah cukup selama ini Kyuhyun menebalkan wajahnya dan menghindari kenyataan kalau ia lah yang salah disini. Semakin Ryeowook bersikap manis padanya semakin runtuh semua pertahanan Kyuhyun.

Melihat bunga itu.. melihat bagaimana wanita lain menggoda Ryeowook didepan matanya sendiri.. semuanya menyadarkan Kyuhyun betapa beruntungnya dia hidup seperti ini sekarang. Dan semua itu bukan karna kepintarannya sendiri, bukan karna kelicikannya sendiri, tapi juga karna Ryeowook yang selalu menyayanginya. Yang selalu membelanya.. Sekarang pertanyaannya, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa membalas itu semua? Bagaimana ia bisa membayarkan itu semua?

"Aku sudah banyak berbohong kepadamu... hiks... maafkan aku..." Kyu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan-nya sambil terus terisak.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya pun merasa kaget dan tersentuh, terus membelai surai lembut Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi sambil meresapi harum istrinya ini.

"Hey... gwenchana... tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Kyu... "

"Maaf oppa... aku sudah berbohong kepadamu... aku tidak mencintaimu selama ini.."

"Ssssttt tidak apa-apa..." Ryeowook tidak aneh lagi mendengarnya. Malah ia bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang jadi seperti ini. Ia kira Kyu malah akan semakin marah kepadanya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Ryeowook menggerakkan ibu jarinya menghapus buliran air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Wanita dihadapannya ini sangatlah cantik, dan Ryeowook benci melihatnya menangis.

"Aku banyak bersalah padamu" ujar Kyu lagi dari balik pundak Ryeowook. Lagi dan lagi masih terus memeluk Wook dengan erat.

"Tidak... jangan sebut hal seperti itu lagi.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu Kyu… Sudah ya…" ujar Ryeowook dengan lembut, danerdengar sangat manis… Terlalu manis hingga membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin sedih lagi.

"Hiks..."

"Hey… jangan menangis lagi….. Kyuhyun…" Setiap Ryeowook menyebut namanya, sekarang semua terasa begitu berbeda. Sambil berusaha menenangkan deru nafasnya Kyuhyun merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman saat Wook yang membelai punggungnya dengan pelan. Wanita anggun ini menutup matanya sejenak dan merasakan sesuatu yang ia tidak pernah temukan sebelumnya. Kyu merasa tenang saat memeluk dia…. Dia yang seharusnya sudah ia peluk sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu setiap malam. Betapa bodohnya Kyuhyun mengcueki Ryeowook selama ini.

Setelah semenit dua menit kemudian, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti menangis dan mencoba bernafas dengan benar lagi. Matanya masih sedikit bengkak, walaupun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi keimutannya.

"Apa kamu akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Aniyeyo" balas Ryeowook langsung

"Hikss tapi aku tidak pernah menjadi istri yang becus bagimu…"

"Kyuhyun..."

"Hiks... maafkan aku Wook... aku tau aku salah tapi jangan pergi dariku... aku tidak mau kamu dekat-dekat dengan Hyungsik ataupun wanita lain" Sambil mengelap air matanya Kyuhyun masih lanjut berbicara sejujur-jujurnya kepada Ryeowook.

"Iya..."

"Ani... dengarkan dulu…Kamu perlu tau alasan aku tidak ingin kamu pergi. Ini bukan masalah status lagi Wook... aku.. aku sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Aku menyukaimu... rasanya sesak disini saat melihatmu..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan sungguh kali ini sambil menatap bola mata Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

"Tidak perlu dipaksakan.."

Ryeowook tau Kyuhyun belum menyukainya. Dan akan perlu waktu untuk gadis ini mencintainya.

"Ani... aku tidak mau kamu salah paham. Kali ini aku serius! Aku akan berubah Wook…. Aku janji mulai sekarang aku akan berubah. Aku tidak akan memandang sebelah mata pernikahan kita lagi…" Kyuhyun mencurahkan semua isi hatinya dengan langsung kali ini tanpa ragu-ragu lagi. Ia tidak ingin menutupi apa-apa lagi dari Ryeowook..

"Eung... Aku mengerti.. "Ryeowook tersenyum tulus sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun lagi "Cobalah pelan-pelan... Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Kyu... janganlah terburu-buru, oke"

"Aku serius Wook... jangan pergi.." pinta Kyuhyun lagi dengan lirih, membuat Ryeowook sontak tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi.. Kami lihat sendiri aku masih sakit" jawab Ryeowook dengan lembut, berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun,, tapi Kyu malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"ani.. jangan jauh-jauh lagi dariku. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal" pinta Kyuhyun dengan tulus sambil menggandengan lengan Ryeowook. Ia takut kehilangan suaminya. Kyu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pernikahan mereka lagi; Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan Ryeowook lagi.

"Geurae... kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal." Jawab Ryeowook langsung, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri untuk sejenak.

Perasaan Kyuhyun campur aduk saat ini. Campuran antara lega, dan tertegun. Tertegun pada Ryeowook yang dengan mudahnya bisa memberikan kesempatan tambahan kepadanya. Setelah semua ini, benar-benar masih pantaskah ia meminta Ryeowook untuk memilikinya lagi? Apakah aku terlalu tidak tahu malu? Ya, orang lain pasti menganggapnya seperti itu... Tapi Kyuhyun serius kali ini... sejak Ryeowook sakit Kyu ingin melihatnya terus. Kyuhyun ingin berada didekat Ryeowook terus. Tidak salah kan, kalau ia merasa seperti itu?

"terima kasih atas bunganya Wook" ujar Kyuhyun hampir bergumam dengan sangat pelan. Bukan kebiasaannya mengucapkan terima kasih setulus ini, tapi kali ini Kyu mengeluarkan semuanya tanpa malu-malu lagi, dan Ryeowook balas tersenyum karna ia bisa merasakan ketulusan Kyuhyun juga disana.

"Sama-sama…"

OoooO

 _Keesokan Harinya_ ~

 **Tok tok**

"Silahkah makan siangnya Ryeowook ssi."

"Gomabsemnida suster"

"Ne Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, selamat menikmati ya"

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan menerima nampan tersebut dan membuka satu persatu plastik makanan dengan jari-jari lentiknya sambil dibantu Sungyoung juga. Setelah semuanya siap, Kyuhyun membawa nampan tersebut kehadapan Ryeowook dan menegapkan duduknya. Makan siang hari ini bubur ikan yang masih panas. Sambil mengelap sendok Kyuhyun menyadari kalau tangan kanan Ryeowook masih diinfus, pergerakannya masih terbatas dan saat menyuapi bubur bisa-bisa jadinya berantakan kalau Ryeowook makan sendirian.

"Wook..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hemm?"

"Perlu kah kusuapi? Supaya tidak berantakan makan buburnya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan dan hanya sesekali wanita berwajah cantik ini berani bertemu tatap dengan suaminya.

Ryeowook yang mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu tentu saja tidak berfikir dua kali lagi untuk menolaknya. Wook langsung menangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit memerah dan langsung menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga, lalu duduk diranjang rawat dan mulai mengangkat sendok mengambil sendokan pertama bubur panas tersebut.

Tangan kirinya digunakan sebagai bawahan agar tidak belecetan. Dengan tegang Kyuhyun menyuapkan sendokan pertama kepada mulut Ryeowook yang terbuka.

Tapi baru sepersekian detik terlewat, Ryeowook tiba-tiba tersedak setelah suapan pertama tersebut.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk.." Ryeowook tersedak karna bubur yang disuapkan Kyuhun sangatlah panas; Kyu tidak meniupkan sedikitpun dan langsung menyodorkannya begitu saja, karna wanita ini sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya sontak merasa panik dan langsung memberikan air putih. Ryeowook terbatuk batuk sedikit tapi ia tidak apa-apa.

Lee ahjussi dan Sunyoung yang melihat Ryeowook terbatuk sontak bangun dari duduk nya hendak menghampiri Ryeowook karna mereka kira ada sesuatu; Tapi tangan kiri Ryeowook langsung terangkat dan meminta 2 pegawainya itu untuk tidak mendekat.

"Ani. Gwenchana.. gwenchanayo….."

Kyuhyun mengelap bibir Ryeowook dengan napkin sekilas dan merasa sangat bersalah

"Wook mianhaeee..." Kyuhyun tau ini salahnya tidak meniup niup bubur itu dulu. Dia sangat _nervous_ karna ini pertama kalinya ia menyuapi Ryeowook. Apalagi disana juga ada Sunyoung dan Lee ahjussi yang mengamati mereka… Kyuhyun tidak ingin dicap sebagai istri yang tidak baik atau tidak becus, tapi keteledorannya malah membawa masalah bagi sang suami.

"Gwenchana..." Setelah batuknya mereda, Ryeowook meminum air putih yang disodorkan Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Maafkan aku Wook..." Kyuhyun masih merasa bersalah ditambah _nervous_ yang semakin meningkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkanlah…" kali ini Kyuhyun memastikan kalau ia sudah meniup niupkan sendokan bubur itu terlebih dahulu sebelum menyuapkannya pada Ryeowook. Dan berhasil, Ryeowook menerimanya dengan baik kali ini walaupun sendok yang datang kearahnya bergetar dengan cukup hebat di genggaman Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menyadari hal tersebut dengan cepat dan instan. Ia menyadari Kyuhyun yang selalu seperti ini; Tangannya selalu bergetar saat tidak yakin, merasa takut akan sesuatu…

Takut dihakimi, takut dibicarakan, takut dicap sebagai istri yang tidak baik oleh orang lain. Ryeowook menyadari sisi _fragile_ Kyuhyun dari kediamannya selama beberapa hari ini. Ekspresi angkuh Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat sejak ia masuk rumah sakit dan sejak pengakuannya kemarin. Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat begitu rengkuh atas dunia luar, membuat Ryeowook merasa perlu untuk melindunginya.

"Ahjussi, Sunyoung-ah, cheosongheyo tapi bisakah kalian ngopi sebentar diluar sejenak? Aku ingin berdua dengan Kyuhyun saja." Ujar Ryeowook pada Lee ahjussi dan Sunyoung yang berada bersama mereka sejak tadi

"Oh, tentu saja Tuan. Kami akan keluar sampai pukul 1 nanti"

"Gomawoyo ahjussi"

 _Blam_. Setelah Lee ahjussi dan Sunyoung sudah keluar, Kyu masih menyuapi bubur Ryeowook satu persatu. Ditiupinya dengan lembut dulu memastikan kalau sudah tidak panas lagi dan Ryeowook menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Sini. Taruhlah mangkuknya dimeja. Tidak perlu dipegangi." Ryeowook meraih mangkuk bubur itu dari pangkuan Kyuhyun agar wanita itu bisa sedikit lebih rileks dibanding sebelumnya.

Ryeowook ingin mengurangi tekanan disekitar Kyuhyun. Istrinya tidak harus jadi orang yang serba bisa untuk menyenangkannya. Dengan niat Kyuhyun saja Ryeowook sudah merasa cukup puas.

Kyuhyun masih kagok dan awalnya hanya mengikut saja; Tapi benar saja, perlahan sejak Lee ahjussi dan Sunyoung keluar getaran tangan Kyuhyun perlahan berkurang. Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dan menyuapi Ryeowook dengan cekatan. Sesuatu yang baru untuknya, Kyuhyun masih belajar. Wanita cantik ini masih belajar tentang cinta, ketulusan, dan mengalahkan egonya untuk orang lain.

Dengan masih tidak banyak bicara, Kyuhyun menyuapi Ryeowook dengan sabar hingga makan siangnya hampir habis.

"gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Ryeowook dengan tulus sembari Kyu membereskan semua nampan makanannya hari ini.

Yang disebut namanya hanya menunduk dan tersenyum malu tidak berani untuk bertemu tatap dengan Ryeowook lagi. Perlu waktu… Ryeowook mengerti kalau mereka perlu waktu untuk Kyuhyun beradaptasi, untuk mereka memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

 **TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SUNFLOWER Chapter 4**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Kim Ryeowook**_

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Luna (Sun Young)**_

 _ **Park Hyungsik**_

 _ **Genre & Warning: Genderswitch. Drama. Banyak typo & pengulangan.**_

 _ **Pairing: WOOKKYU/RYEOHYUN**_

 _ **Autho's Note:**_

 _ **Hi.. kembali lagi. Terima kasih untuk semua review nya kemarin: cho kyuna, kuroi iina, sparkyucho0, hyunni02, cuttiekyu94, gratefulreader18. Maaf update nya lama sekaliii ya. Mohon review kalau mau lanjut dan supaya semangat lanjut ff lainnya juga. Beberapa part dari cerita ini udah saya tulis tapi gak sengaja kehapus jadi sampai ditulis dua kali, hiks. Jadi pleaseee review kalau baca, oke?! Annyong!**_

Oooo

 _ **It's a different place, different time but my love is right**_

 _ **Even by your scent that passes with the wind, I know it's you**_

"Aku tidak suka kamu masih bertukar pesan dengan Hyungsik, Wook"

"Dia temanku Kyuhyun…"

"Teman yang menyukaimu! Teman yang merugikanmu dan menginjak-injak harga diriku sebagai istrimu!" Ujar Kyuhyun blak-blakan sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan cemburu kan... tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku? Hem?" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan putih Kyuhyun dan ditautkannya jari-jari mereka.

"Eung... tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka Wook... jangan bicara dengan Hyungsik lagi..." pinta Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar sudah mulai sedikit merengek.

"Iya... aku akan menjauh darinya…"

"Pilih Hyungsik. Atau aku." tuntut Kyuhyun lagi seperti anak kecil, berdasarkan alasan sederhana kalau Ia sebagai wanita tidak ingin harga dirinya diinjak-injak begitu saja. Gengsi dan ego nya jadi satu menuntut Ryeowook untuk fokus, membuat seperti Kyuhyun yang bersikap posesif.

"Bicara apa sih, tentu saja aku memilihmu. Kamu istriku Kyuhyun." Jawab Ryeowook langsung tanpa ragu; Lagi dan lagi Ryeowook hanya bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun seperti merayu anak kecil sambil menggenggam tangan kecilnya.

"Geu... geurae. Kalau begitu jangan.. jangan sms Hyungsik lagi"

"Heeh…." Ryeowook terus menjawabi dengan sabar

"Jangan bertemu Hyungsik lagi! Jangan memikirkan Hyungsik lagi!" ulang Kyuhyun terus hingga membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

Tentu saja hal seperti itu adalah hal mudah bagi Ryeowook untuk ditepati. Seburuk apapun masa lalu mereka, Wook masih sadar benar akan posisinya sebagai suami, dan rasa cintanya yang masih begitu dalam kepada wanita ini. Entah apa itu Wook juga tidak tau, tapi ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk selalu menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia terasa begitu spesial didalam hidupnya sejak mereka bertemu, dan Wook tau kalau keputusannya memulai sebuah keluarga kecil dengan Kyuhyun tidak pernah dan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, sebagaimanapun sulitnya mungkin perjalanan mereka nantinya.

"Heeh... janji." Jawabnya Ryeowook. "Tapi aku juga perlu sesuatu darimu juga."

Tidak Kyu sangka-sangka, ternyata Ryeowook pun juga mengajukan sebuah syarat sebagai gantinya

"Apa?" Tanya Kyu dengan cepat dan langsung

"Percayalah padaku. Jangan mengecek _handphone_ ku terus. Kita sudah setuju untuk mulai dari awal, iya kan?" pinta Ryeowook.

Kyu mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Percayalah padaku. Jangan bersikap seperti itu ne. Aku tidak suka"

Setelah berfikir beberapa detik akhirnya Kyuhyun balas menjawab dengan mantap "Eung. Aku akan mencoba Wook."

"Gomawoyo" ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis menutup percakapan mereka siang itu.

Ooooo

Dengan keadaan Ryeowook yang sudah semakin membaik setiap harinya, setelah beberapa hari dirawat inap akhirnya satu hari Minggu ini pun tiba dimana Ryeowook sudah diperbolehkan pulang untuk beraktivitas normal lagi seperti biasa.

"Ryeowook..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut dan khasnya

"Ya?"

"Aku baru menerima kabar dari Eunhyuk, kemarin dia melahirkan"

"Oh ya? Selamat kalau begitu! Kamu belum menjenguknya?"

Ryeowook tau Eunhyuk atau Hyukjae adalah sahabat baik Kyuhyun. Hanya karna ia sakit saja, Kyuhyun jadi belum sempat menemui sahabatnya yang baru saja melahirkan anak keduanya dengan selamat kedunia.

"Belum." Kyuhyun menggeleng sekilas "Hyukjae tau kok kalau kamu sedang sakit. Eum.. kalau bisa... mungkin nanti aku akan mencari hadiah. Dan kita bisa menjenguknya bersama" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan sembari melipat pakaian Ryeowook dengan tertata.

Ia tidak tau ini ide yang bagus atau bukan... apakah Ryeowook akan suka atau tidak... tapi Kyu ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya dengan sang suami mulai sekarang. Ia ingin... mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Oh geurae, tentu saja! Sabtu depan kita bisa berkunjung kerumah mereka. Bagaimana?" ide Ryeowook tanpa Kyuhyun sangka-sangka; membuatnya langsung menangguk senang saat mendengarnya tentu saja.

"Iya, boleh Wook!"

 _Yey. Sabtu ini mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama._ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sejak hari dimana ia mengaku salah pada Ryeowook, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa cukup aneh dengan kehidupan pernikahan mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun ingin merubah semuanya.. ia tidak mau Ryeowook pergi main golf atau tennis terus setiap hari libur. Kyuhyun ingin mengikatnya dirumah tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya; Kyuhyun masih tidak yakin tentang bagaimana ia harus mengerluarkan semua uneg-unegnya kepada sang suami…. Perasaan malu dan bersalah itu masih ada. Membuat ia tidak yakin apakah langkah yang ia lakukan benar apa tidak.

"Apa proses administrasi nya semua sudah terselesaikan? Kita bisa pulang setelah makan siang kan?" Tanya Ryeowook sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke rumah-nya sendiri

"Iya. Ahjussi sudah mengurus semuanya. Habis makan kita bisa berpamitan" jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapikan lengan kemeja Ryeowook, menggulungnya hingga kesiku

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Ryeowook setelah semuanya selesai, berbalaskan dengan senyum tipis Kyuhyun dan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu memerah mendengar perkataan Wook seperti itu.

Ryeowook merasa senang karna Kyuhyun sekarang pelan-pelan sudah lebih banyak bicara dengannya. Bukan hanya tentang hal standar.. tapi Ryeowook suka karna sang istri selalu berada disampingnya... mereka bisa mengobrol tentang hal kecil walaupun belum terlau sering.

5 bulan ini... sudah cukup Ryeowook merasa tersiksa karna Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mau mendekat padanya. Tapi sekarang... sekarang saat kesalah pahaman diantara mereka sudah terselesaikan... Ryeowook berharap mereka bisa memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi,, tertawa lagi,, dan ceria lagi.

oooo

 **Keesokan Harinya di kediaman Ryeowook pukul 7 pagi**

"Selamat pagi"

"Pagi" balas Ryeowook sambil mengucek mata dan berjalan santai ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun merangkak bangun dari tempat tidur mereka, meraih jubah tidurnya dan mengikat rambutnya pertama-tama. Lalu selanjutnya, Kyuhyun meraih _face mist_ dan disemprotkannya ke seluruh wajah agar wajahnya terlihat segar, disusul dengan terdengarnya suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi mereka disana.

 _Ryeowook sudah mulai mandi..._ Kyuhyun masih kelilipan mencoba berfikir apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

 _Mandi... Ryeowook sedang mandi… kalau habis mandi.. hem apalagi yang Ryeowook perlukan ya? Emmm... menyiapkan sarapan? Ah, Sudah ada bibi yang memasak..._ pikir Kyuhyun. _Em... menyiapkan pakaian? Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tau Ryeowook mau memakai pakaian apa!_

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bergerak membuka gorden kamar mereka, mengingat-ingat apa yang biasanya ummanya lakukan saat membangunkannya di pagi hari.

Hoammmm matahari masih dalam proses naik pukul 7 kurang hari ini. Kyuhyun cukup syok dengan dirinya sendiri karna bisa-bisanya ia bangun sepagi ini. Pertama kalinya dalam sepersekian tahun. Walaupun tidak tau harus melakukan apa dan masih sedikit ngantuk kalau mau jujur, Kyu sudah bertekad untuk bangun pagi demi Ryeowook hari ini.

Ia tidak mau masih berada dikamar lagi saat Ryeowook berangkat... wanita cantik berpipi _chubby_ ini sudah bertekad untuk merubah gaya hidupnya mulai sekarang.

oooo

Setelah berganti baju Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun kebawah mengamati Bibi Jang didapur yang sedang sibuk memasak disana.

"Annyonghaseyo... pagi bibi..." sapa Kyuhyun dengan sopan walaupun sedikit _awkward_ kepada para pegawainya tersebut

"Oh, selamat pagi Nyonya..." balas para pelayan pagi itu cukup kaget melihat kehadiran Nyonya Kyuhyun disana. Tumben sekali... biasanya pukul 8 atau setengah 9 Nyonya Kyuhyun baru turun kebawah untuk sarapan

"Aku ingin melihat bibi memasak sarapan untuk Ryeowook oppa, bolehkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada bibi Jang yang kadang merangkap koki utama didapur utama.

Kyuhyun membuang gengsi dan rasa malunya jauh-jauh saat ini juga. Terserah deh para pelayannya mau bicara apa tentang dia. Yang penting aku mau berusaha, aku mau berubah. Kyuhyun ingin tau apa yang Ryeowook sukai di pagi hari dan apa saja kebiasaannya sebelum berangkat kerja; Ia sudah tidak berminat untuk pura-pura lagi disini. Semua pelayan juga tau bagaimana tabiatnya sebelum hari ini, tapi hey. Yang penting sekarang aku mau berubah! Iya kan? Apapun sindiran mereka juga, tetap saja. Aku lah nyonya Besar dirumah ini, Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau perduli lagi (Kyuhyun pede jaya).

"Oh, tentu saja Nyonya! Silahkan silahkan" bibi Jang mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan bergabung di dapur bersih untuk ikut membantu mempersiapkan makan pagi bagi suaminya hari ini.

"Biasanya Ryeowook sarapan apa bibi?"

"Tuan muda kadang makan nasi, bubur, atau roti saja Nyonya. Menu nya berganti-ganti supaya Tuan Ryeowook tidak bosan"

"Ohhh..." Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Kalau hari ini, bibi membuat apa?" Tanyanya lagi

"Hari ini saya membuatkan _french toast_ dengan buah-buahan segar. Juga salad dan teh kesukaan Tuan."

"Ryeowook tidak minum kopi?"

"Tidak. Kalau pagi Tuan muda selalu minum teh."

"Ohhh... baiklah aku mengerti"

Kyuhyun kembali manut-manut sembari melihat kesekeliling dapur yang luas tersebut.

Bibi Jang sedang memotong buah-buahan, beberapa pelayan lainnya juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan salad untuk Ryeowook yang baru saja turun dan sudah tiba di ruang makan.

"Bibi, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menawarkan diri karna ia merasa sangat ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa-apa Nyonya. Tidak perlu repot-repot..." bibi Jang dan pelayan lainnya cukup kaget melihat perubahan Nyonya besar mereka yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini.

"Tidak.. tidak merepotkan kok. Biarkan aku membantu sesuatu yah. Ya?!" Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi agar mereka mau membantunya.

"baiklah, Nyonya bawakan teh untuk Tuan Ryeowook saja ya" ujar Bibi Jang pada akhirnya karna tidak enak terus menolak permintaann bosnya ini.

Ooooo

 _10 menit kemudian.._

 **Prang** saat Ryeowook sedang membaca koran dengan tenang, terdengar suara piring pecah dibelakangnya membuat pria bermata sipit ini sontak berbalik badan dan melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

Sekitar satu meter darinya, ternyata Kyuhyun baru saja menjatuhkan satu pot teh dan piring beserta gelas set ke lantai, and air panas yang masih baru mendidih itu pun bercucuran di lantai, untung saja Kyuhyun refleks melangkah mundur jadi kakinya tidak terkenal air panas.

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook sontak dengan sigap langsung menghampiri istrinya ini dan membantu Kyuhyun yang hampir bersimpuh dan mengibas ngibaskan sedikit cipatan air dari kakinya.

Ryeowook langsung menggunakan lengan kemejanya untuk mengelap air di kaki Kyuhyun agar kulitnya tidak terluka. Untung hanya cipratan, tidak banyak dan membuat luka yang signifikan

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kakimu sempat terbakar?" Tanya Ryeoowok sambil mengelus betis Kyuhyun memastikan tidak ada luka yang parah dan menggandeng pundak Kyuhyun yang sedikit bergetar.

Kyuh masih terdiam karna shock dan hanya menggeleng kecil

"Ani.. aniyo.. tidak terkena airnya... Ryeowook-ah" Ryeowook sungguh khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat dan _nervous_ seperti ini. Perlahan diarahkan Kyuhyun untuk berjalannya menjauh dari pecahan keramik pot teh dan air panas teh tersebut.

"Sun Youngah, tolong bersihkan pecahan kacanya" ujar Ryeowook sambil menggiring Kyu ke meja makan.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang. Kyuhyun masih hanya mengenakan daster tidurnya dan _slippers_. Untung saja refleks nya cepat dan ia tidak terpeleset karna air panas yang baru saja tumpah

Walaupun sudah sedikit tenang dibanding tadi, tapi Kyu masih terlihat merengut sedih

"Mianhae.." gumam wanita ini dengan suara uniknya "aku.. ingin membawakan teh untukmu. Tapi... tapi tanganku terselip..." ujar Kyuhyun mengaku salah

"Tidak apa-apa..!" Ryeowook menjawabi dengan cepat

"Yang penting kakimu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Lain kali hati-hati saja" jawab Ryeowook langsung tanpa berpikir lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah membawa piring beling, atau apapun yang berat dengan dua tangan sebelumnya. Saat ia membawa pot teh tersebut airnya terisi penuh dan berat, posisinya pun tidak enak, membuat Kyu lemas dan akhirnya pot tersebut jatuh dan membuat nya kaget setengah mati. Ya, Kyuhyun memang tidak berpengalaman, dan Ryeowook memakluminya.

"Pot teh nya.. itu set cangkir teh kesayangan ibumu..." gumam Kyuhyun lagi melihat pelayan membereskan pecahan beling yang sudah menjadi puluhan keping tersebut.

Pot teh dan set cangkir serta piring itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak koleksi klasik milik ibunya Ryeowook. Semua perabotan yang tersedia didapur sangat indah dan mahal, disimpan sejak belasan tahun lalu dan sejak mereka menikah semua itu diberikan kepada menantunya. Tapi baru sekarang Kyuhyun memasuki dapur dan tiba-tiba sudah merusakkan satu barang begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cangkir tehnya tidak penting Kyu. Tidak perlu dipikirkan" ujar Ryeowook sambil masih memegang bahu Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit cemberut manyun dan merasa sangat malu.

"Sudah. Duduk disini saja ya. Temani aku makan." Ujar Ryeowook lalu kembali keduduknya sendiri disamping Kyuhyun.

"Wook, aku bawakan teh la..." Kyuhyun sudah hendak bangkit berdiri, tapi pergerakannya sudah keburu dicegah oleh sang suami.

"Ani, tidak usah.. kamu disini saja Kyu. Tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa." Ryeowook langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak pergi lagi. Begini saja sudah cukup, ia tidak perlu Kyuhyun melakukan ini itu untuknya. Dengan kehadiran istrinya pagi ini saja sudah cukup membuat Ryeowook merasa sedikit bahagia.

Dengan sedikit tertegun, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengikut patuh dan duduk manis disana. Pelayan membawakan teh untuk mereka berdua; Ryeowook lanjut membaca koran sambil menghabiskan rotinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengamati wajah Ryeowook secara tidak langsung sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya. Kedua orang ini masih sama-sama terdiam, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing karna hal sesederhana ini sudah menjadi langkah yang besar bagi keduanya, membuat jantung Wook dan Kyuhyun berdegup dengan lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Menyambut sinar matahari diruang makan seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sekilas. Ada suaminya disini, dan Kyuhyun berada disampingnya. Baru kali ini Kyu merasa senang bangun sepagi ini, karna biasanya ia sangat malas bangun pagi. Walaupun mereka tidak bicara, suara cuitan burung dan sinar matahari yang semakin meninggi, ditambah dehaman Ryeowook yang beberapa kali terdengar cukup membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup semakin kencang tak karuan, dalam artian yang positif. Sangat positif.

6 bulan menjadi orang asing bukan waktu yang sebentar, iya kan? Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memang tidak bisa langsung dekat dalam sekejap. Mereka masih merasa _awkward_ saat berdua seperti ini, tapi bukan artinya tidak menikmati. Hanya perlu waktu untuk keduanya beradaptasi lagi, beradaptasi memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

Ryeowook ingin mengenal Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya kali ini. Dan Kyuhyun pun dengan tulus sudah membuka hatinya untuk Ryeowook juga. Mereka hanya perlu waktu, waktu untuk mengubah keduanya untuk bisa menjadi seperti pasangan suami istri yang normal nanti.

Tidak sampai 15 menit kemudian, Ryeowook pun selesai dengan sarapannya, melipat koran, dan menghabiskan cangkir terakhir teh nya. Kyuhyun masih terduduk mengamati, tapi saat Ryeowook berdiri Kyu refleks ikut berdiri juga dan dengan langkah pelan ia mengikuti Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu depan. Pertama kalinya Ryeowook tidak sendirian saat berangkat kerja kali ini.

"Geurae, aku duluan ne. Hati-hati dirumah" ujar Ryeowook sambil berusaha menatap mata Kyuhyun saat mereka tiba diujung pintu. Kyu masih sedikit menunduk, belum berani membuat kontak mata dengan Wook langsung; membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dan meraih kepala Kyuhyun sekilas.

 **Cup**. Dikecupnya sekilas dahi Kyuhyun yang tertutup poni. Hanya sekilas, tapi setidaknya Ryeowook tau sekarang harum istrinya dipagi hari seperti apa.

Kyuhyun berdiri kaku dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa disana. Tangan Ryeowook terasa membelai rambutnya dua kali sebelum sosok itu meghilang masuk kedalam mobil diluar sana.

Ani, ini bukan mimpi kan? Ryeowook baru saja mengecup kening dan membelai rambutnya kan? Kyuhyun tertegun selama beberapa menit dan tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Ryeowook ternyata belum berubah. Ryeowook yang dulu dikenalnya masih sama dengan sekarang. Dia sangat penyayang, sabar, sederhana. Disaat saat seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun kembali teringat kebelakang. Saat mereka pacaran, jalan-jalan berdua dengan jari bertautan. Ryeowook lah yang sabar menungguinya belanja... Saat menonton film seram Kyuhyun juga berlindung dilengan Ryeowook saat mereka berada didalam studio bioskop.

Ya, memori itu... semua memori dimana Ryeowook adalah sosok yang sangat dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun merindukannya... Kyu ingin bisa kembali bersandar pada lengan Ryeowook setiap harinya. Masih adakah kesempatan baginya untuk mengulang semuanya?

 **Aku menyukainya...** jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang saat memikirkan Ryeowook sepanjang pagi itu. Walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran sejak setahun lalu, baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasakannya. Merasakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergetar, saat menyadari kalau ia menyukai Ryeowook sekarang.

 _Wook cepat pulang... aku merindukanmu..._ batin Kyuhyun seharian menunggu dirumah hari itu.

Ooo

 _ **Beberapa hari setelahnya..**_

"Nyonya, apakah anda perlu selimut? Diluar turun salju. Apakah tidak dingin berada disini?" Tanya Lee ahjussi menghampirir Kyuhyun yang terduduk diam di sofa ruang tengah memandangi jendela diluar sana.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Aniyo gwenchanayo ahjussi. Penghangatnya sudah dinyalakan kan? Aku akan menunggu disini saja, gomawoyo"

"Baiklah. Perlukah saya membuatkan minuman hangat, nyonya?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus "aniyo, gomawoyo ahjussi nim"

"Baiklah. Saya permisi nyonya"

"Nee."

Kyuhyun sudah duduk bersandar disofa selama hampir satu jam hingga pukul 6 hari itu. Pandangannya fokus melihat keluar menantikan mobil sedan hitam milik Ryeowook tiba.

 _Ryeowook mana... kenapa belum pulang..._ batin Kyuhyun tidak sabaran selama setengah jam terakhir.

Hari ini turun salju untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan besok sudah hari Jumat atau akhir pekan, tapi sejak Ryeowook keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun jadi jarang keluar rumah karna ada hal lain yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wanita berlesung pipi tipis ini lebih banyak berfikir dan menghabiskan waktunya mengandai andai tentang banyak hal. Seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta. Walaupun ia sudah punya suami sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Pukul 6 lewat 15 akhirnya mobil yang dinanti nantikan Kyuhyun tiba juga. _Ryeowook pulang!_ Pelayan langsung membukakan pintu depan dan Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya ikut berjalan ke pintu depan

"Aigoo, gamjakkiya" bukannya senang atau apa, reaksi pertama Ryeowook adalah kaget dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun tiba-tiba disampingnya.

Ryeowook yang baru melangkah masuk sambil melepaskan syal nya sedikit kaget melihat Kyuhyun disana, karna lampu belum menyala dan istrinya diam diam saja berdiri tegap disana.

"Wook!" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangan sang suami. Sebuah senyum manis terukir diwajahnya walaupun tidak selebar isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Didalam hatinya, Kyuhyun melompat lompat kegirangan karna Ryeowook sudah pulang. Hari ini sangat panjang rasanya. Karna pertama, ia tidak keluar rumah, dan kedua pikiran Kyuhyun entah kenapa penuh akan wajah Ryeowook saja hari ini.

"Oh, Kyu" balas Ryeowook dengan canggung karna ia tidak tau harus bicara apa. Tidak biasanya ia langsung bertemu Kyuhyun seperti ini. Biasanya Kyu sedang sibuk sendiri dengan _handphone_ nya di kamar mereka.

Sembari melepas lapisan jaket dan jas nya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan berdua naik ke kamar mereka ditengah kesunyian.

"Belum makan kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengamati Ryeowook melepas dasinya dan kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya terlihat jelas cukup lelah.

"Mandilah, setelah itu kita makan bersama" tambah Kyuhyun sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka.

"Eum. Aku mandi dulu ne"

Ryeowook melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut rapat-rapat.

Diluar, Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar sambil sedikit kegirangan. Kyu sudah mandi sore hari ini. Wajahnya sudah polos tanpa _make up_ , dan wangi saat Ryeowook pulang seperti ini. Kyu berharap Wook menyadari perbedaan penampilannya hari ini. Ia berpenampilan sederhana dengan pakaian rumah tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi walaupun begitu Kyu tentu saja masih menata rambutnya memastikan kalau ia tetap terlihat cantik dihadapan sang suami.

Suara _shower_ terdengar dari dalam sana dan Kyuhyun iseng bergerak ke lemari pakaian mereka. _Walking closet_ tersebut terdiri dari setengah pakaian Ryeowook, dan setengah lagi pakaian hariannya. Kyuhyun membuka satu persatu pintu lemari beserta laci lacinya mempelajari letak pakaian Ryeowook disana. Menemukan bagian baju tidur, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepasang baju tidur Ryeowook beserta pakaian dalam bersihnya. Menyiapkannya tepat didepan kamar mandi agar mudah diraih Ryeowook.

5 menit setelahnya, suara dehaman Ryeowook kembali terdengar. Kyuhyun semakin merasa deg degan dan pura-pura sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya saat duduk diranjang.

 **Ceklek**. Ryeowook membuka pintu dan melangkah maju sambil mengeringkan rambut, berbalutkan _bathrobe_ abu-abu kesayangannya. Saat hendak berjalan lebih jauh, langkah pria berwajah kecil ini terhenti melihat baju tidur nya sudah disiapkan disana; membuat Ryeowook langsung melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang pura-pura sibuk sendiri tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kyu" panggil Ryeowook

"Ne?" Kyu langsung menengok kesamping untuk bertemu tatap walaupun tidak dalam jarak dekat

"Gomawoyo" ujar Ryeowook singkat setelah meraih baju tidur tersebut dan kembali masuk kedalam untuk _shaving_ dan berganti baju tidurnya.

Kyuhyun sangaaaat ingin untuk menjawabi sebenarnya. Tapi semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepaaat, hingga ia tidak punya waktu untuk befikir lagi dan hanya bisa cengo sendiri.

 _Kyaaaaa Ryeowook memakai pakaian pilihannya kan? Dan apa? Dia bilang gomawoo? Kyaaaaaa_

Kyuhyun langsung sibuk menenggelamkan kepalanya kekasur saat Ryeowook sedang mengeringkan rambutnya didalam sana.

Satu kalimat dari Ryeowook saja sudah sukses membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Wanita berusia 25 tahun ini langsung histeris sendiri didalam hatinya.

"ayo kita makan kebawah Kyu" panggil Ryeowook saat semua persiapannya selesai lalu mereka turun makan bersama.

ooo

Makan malam hari itu berjalan cukup normal. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak banyak bicara; tapi entah Wook menyadari atau tidak, Kyuhyun memperhatikan suaminya jauh lebih banyak malam ini. Matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari garis wajah Ryeowook dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tertarik untuk mengamatinya terus.

Semakin dilihat semakin Kyuhyun merasakan getaran itu. Getaran yang membuatnya ingin meraih Ryeowook lebih dekat lagi. Kyuhyun ingin mengenal suaminya ini luar dan dalam... Kyuhyun menyukai semua yang ada di Ryeowook sekarang. Senyumnya, garis wajahnya, hidungnya, dan tatapan matanya yang selalu melihatnya dengan pandangan teduh. _Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook-ah._ Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan yakin.

Setelah makan malam, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun kembali ke kamar mereka. Ryeowook menonton berita TV sambil bersandar disofa, sedangkan disampingnya Kyuhyun duduk manis disana, membulak balik halaman majalah _fashion_ ternama sambil sesekali melirik iklan di tv sana. Handphone Ryeowook tergeletak menanggur dimeja dan Kyu kembali merasa penasaran saat melihatnya. _Haruskah aku mengecek handphone Wook lagi? Apa jalang itu masih tetap mengganggu Ryeowook lagi?_

pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Hampir…. Kyuhyun mau mengulurkan tangannya tapi ia masih teringat perkataan Ryeowook kemari. Ani, ia tidak boleh curiga dan cemburu lagi. _Aku harus percaya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook tidak akan selingkuh... iya, Ryeowook hanya milikku._. ulang Kyuhyun terus dalam hati mengubur niatnya untuk menyelediki isi handphone Ryeowook lagi.

"Wook. Lihat, ada fotoku di majalah bulan ini" daripada berfikir yang bukan-bukan, Kyu membuka topik pembicaraan dengan menunjukkan fotonya yang tertangkap kamera di suatu acara fashion show besar beberapa minggu kemarin; Acara terakhir yang dihadirinya sebelum Ryeowook sakit.

"Oh ya? Mana?" Perhatian Ryeowook pun teralihkan dan Kyuhyun mendekat padanya dengan natural. Kyu menunjukkan fotonya yang tersenyum manis dan cukup menonjol walaupun ia bukanlah model ataupun artis

"Waa... _yepponde_..." Cantiknya.. puji Ryeowook langsung saat melihat foto Kyuhyun disana. Istrinya memang sangat cantik. Gaun yang dipakai Kyuhyun sangat pas, make up dan tataan rambutnya juga sangat menawan. Orang yang tidak tau mungkin mengira Kyuhyun adalah model atau bintang iklan. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjadi model, ia hanya penikmat fashion yang rajin menghadiri beberapa acara maka itu mendapatkan perhatian beberapa media dikarenakan selera fashion nya yang cukup menonjol juga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu saat mendengar Ryeowook memujinya. Ia semakin semangat dan menunjukkan majalah lainnya dimana ada fotonya juga disana. Percakapan mereka pun mengalir dengan baik malam itu; Kyu bercerita tentang acaranya, koleksi acaranya, bagaimana dia mendapatkan teman baru disana, dan lainnya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook seperti sama-sama baru kenal, mereka bertukar cerita dan semakin tidak canggung dengan satu sama lain. Ryeowook memuji gaunnya, sepatunya, dan bertanya tentang teman-temannya Kyuhyun. Kyu pun menjawabi dengan semangat sambil bersandar di lengan dan pundak suaminya sesekali. Tertawa lepas sambil menyingkirkan rambut panjang bergelombangnya; Membuat Ryeowook hanya fokus kepadanya saja.

Kyuhyun ingin memiliki Ryeowook sepenuhnya mulai sekarang. Tekadnya sudah sangat bulat. Mulai malam ini Wook hanya boleh melihatnya, bukan wanita lainnya.

Ooooo

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Nyonya besar masih terlihat sering murung dan selalu berfikir sendirian tuan"

"Dia belum keluar rumah hingga hari ini?"

"Belum. Nyonya hanya mengobrol di telefon dengan Nyonya Lee, tapi beliau tidak pernah keluar rumah Tuan"

"Umma ku belum pernah menelepon lagi kan?"

"Sepengetahun saya belum"

"Awasi Kyuhyun terus jangan sampai dia kebanyak minum obat"

"Algesemnida"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Sunyoung-ah. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun."

"Baik Tuan"

Ryeowook langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sambil menghela nafas panjang sejenak. Hahh... Kyuhyunie.. Hari demi hari, walaupun mereka sekarang sudah berbaikan seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, masih ada beberapa hal yang membuat Ryeowook khawatir akan istrinya yang satu ini. Alasan Ryeowook meminta Sunyoung, asisten pribadinya unutk terus mengamati Kyuhyun dari dekat adalah karna Kyuhyun bersikap aneh sejak ia masuk rumah sakit dan jujur hal tersebut membuat Wook merasa sedikit khawatir.

Bukannya apa, memang sih sejak kejadian ia sakit dan ditambah dengan insiden Hyungsik, sejak itu Kyuhyun mengaku salah dan mengungkapkannya langsung untuk meluruskan semuanya, bahkan mereka juga memutuskan untuk mulai dari awal juga.

Tapi, tidak hanya itu, yang membut Ryeowook bingung adalah karna sifat Kyuhyun yang jadi berubah. Wanita itu belum juga keluar rumah sejak ia kembali masuk kantor. Ryeowook bertanya pada asisten pribadi Kyuhyun, Sungyoung dan memang benar adanya, Kyu dideskripsikan sering terlihat murung, sangat jarang keluar rumah, dan jadi semakin sering mengkonsumsi obat penenang, dimana poin terakhir itulah yang semakin membuat Ryeowook khawatir dari hari ke hari.

Kyuhyun sepertinya ingin berubah... tapi Ryeowook tidak ingin perubahan itu malah menyakiti istrinya sendiri. Melihat deskripsi Sunyoung kalau Kyuhyun jarang bertemu temannya dan jadi lebih sering berfikir sendiri dikamar bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan Ryeowook. Ia tidak ingin istrinya langsung berubah 180 derajat dalam sekejap.

Waktu 6 bulan memang tidak sebentar, selama itulah mereka menjadi orang asing dengan jarak tercipta diantara keduanya. Tapi selama itupun juga tidak pernah Ryeowook berhenti menyayangi Kyuhyun. Makanya mungkin itulah yang membuat pria ini khawatir dan tidak ingin istrinya langsung berubah total dalam sekejap. Apalagi kalau dengan caranya dengan terus meminum obat penenang.

Ooo

Sabtu minggu depannya, sesuai rencana awal mereka, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumah pasangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk menjenguk bayi perempuan kedua mereka yang baru lahir.

"Hyuk maaf ya aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang. Apa kabarmu. Sudah sehat-sehat kan.." ujar Kyuhyun sembari kedua wanita ini bercipika-cipiki ria saat mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu.. aku mengerti kok. Aku baik.. yuk masuk!" Sambut Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan ramah mengundang pasangan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Amchon!" Saat baru saja tiba di ruang tengah rumah, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang bocah laki-laki berusia hampir 3 tahun menghampiri orang tuanya dan kedua tamunya.

"Halo, jagoan!" Ryeowook langsung berjongkok dan mengangkat bocah tersebut dalam satu gendongan. Wook tau sekali kalau Hiro, anak pertama Donghae dan Eunhyuk ini sangat suka digendong atau diajak main naik keudara.

"Hahahahhahahah" Hiro tertawa senang bertemu dengan Ryeowook samchon yang sebelumnya sudah beberapa kali berkunjung dan selalu membawakan mainan dan bermain akrab dengannya.

Hiro, nama dari bocah tampan tersebut adalah putra pertama nya Hae dan Eunhyuk. Sejak Ryeowook menemani Kyuhyun bertemu keduanya saat ulang tahun Hiro yang pertama dan kedua, Ia langsung akrab dengan bocah ini dengan cepat karna Ryeowook sejak dulu memang menyukai anak kecil.

"Haru mana Hyuk, aku tidak sabar ingin lihat" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran setelah bermain dengan Hiro sebentar.

"Haru sedang anteng baru saja tidur. Yuk kita masuk" Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun mengajak keduanya ke kamar khusus _nursery_ di rumah tersebut. Di dalam ranjang bayi sana, terlihat seorang bayi mungil yang masih merah, bermata sipit dibalut selimut hangat sedang terlelap dengan damainya.

Baru beberapa detik terlewat sejak melihat Haru, Wook dan Kyuhyun sontak langsung merasa gemas saat melihatnya. _Yaampun lucu sekali..._ Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dari satu telinga ke telinga lainnya melihat bayi yang baru berusia beberapa hari tersebut.

"Haru cantik sekali Hyuk. Persis seperti mu...!" Puji Kyuhyun langsung sambil menunduk melihat bayi mungil tersebut dari dekat. Haru baru saja selesai menyusu sebelum Wook dan Kyuhyun datang, jadi mereka bisa mengobrol dengan tenang.

"Hehe kamu bisa saja. Gomawo Kyu." Balas Eunhyuk

"Hidungnya persis hidung Donghae" celetuk Ryeowook sembari masih menggendong Hiro, diikuti anggukan setuju Kyuhyu.

Saat Hiro lahir, Kyuhyun belum terlalu mengikuti. Tapi kali ini saat Eunhyuk hamil anak kedua dan melahirkan, barulah Kyuhyun lihat betapa luar biasanya rupa bayi yang baru berusia beberapa hari. Kemungilannya, kepolosannya, yaampun, sebagai sesama wanita Kyuhyun dibuat tercengo saat mengingat kalau dua minggu lalu bayi dihadapannya ini masih berada didalam kandungan Eunhyuk.

"Proses lahirannya Haru lancar-lancar saja kan? Tidak ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk sembari mereka lanjut mengobrol, bercengkramah akrab sedangkan Donghae dan Ryeowook sibuk main dengan Hiro bertiga saja.

"Lancar Kyu... untungnya semua lancar-lancar saja. Huh.. sangat lega rasanya. Asi-ku juga langsung keluar banyak. Lima hari setelahnya aku langsung diperbolehkan pulang kerumah" cerita Eunhyuk yang secara tidak langsung membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin tersentuh dan berfikir dalam saat mendengarnya. Yaampun.. tidak terasa sahabatnya sudah menjadi ibu dari dua anak sekarang.

"Pasti lelah ya. Kamu sudah ada suster, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi khawatir akan kesehatan Eunhyuk

"Ya, lumayanlah. Tapi ibu mertuaku memasak obat terus kok jadi aku juga cukup cepat fit lagi. Iya, ada suster kok, tapi aku masih lebih banyak mengurus Haru sendiri, karna dia kan masih kecil sekali" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Ohh... baguslah kalau begitu" Kyuhyun tau sekali perbedaan sahabatnya ini setelah melahirkan. Menjadi ibu apalagi dari 2 anak sepertinya sangatlah tidak mudah dan memerlukan banyak sekali tenaga. Bentuk tubuh harus berubah, asi yang terus keluar juga memakan energi, belum mengurus kedua anaknya dari pagi hingga sore, dan menyusui di malam atau subuh lagi. Baru Hiro mulai besar sedikit tapi Eunhyuk harus direpotkan dengan kehadiran bayi lagi dirumah ini… Kyuhyun merasa sangat kagum dibuatnya.

"Makanlah banyak vitamin ya Hyuk agar kamu tidak sakit. Pasti berat sekali mengurus Haru dan Hiro berbarengan seperti ini" ujar Kyuhyun memberi saran kepada Eunhyuk lagi

"Hehe iya Kyuhyun-ah, gomawo. Jangan khawatir, masih ada oppa kok yang membantuku" ujar Eunhyuk membalasi lalu mereka terus lanjut ngobrol lagi sekitar ini dan itu.

Disela-sela obrolan, tidak lama kemudian Haru terbangun membuat Eunhyuk harus segera menggendongnya lagi dan menyusui nya selama hampir setengah jam lamanya. Kyuhyun menunggui dan hanya mengamati ibu dan anak itu dari jauh. Sembari mengamati, Kyuhyun jadi sempat termenung sendiri; melihat bayi Eunhyuk membuat ia jadi kepikiran juga. _Ahhh imutnya bayi Hyukjae. Aku juga ingin punya bayi yang seimut itu..._ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. _Hyukjae hebat sekali dalam 4 tahun ia sudah melahirkan dua anak untuk Donghae. Sedangkan pernikahannya dengan Ryeowook? Duh, mereka berhubungan badan saja belum!_

Melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat lelah namun bahagia membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan iri. Naluri wanitanya keluar dengan normal. Ia juga ingin seperti itu. Kyu ingin mengandung, melahirkan dan membesarkan buah hatinya seperti wanita yang sempurna pada umumnya. Apalagi ia sudah menikah dan bersuami.. kenapa harus menunda lagi?

Selama beberapa menut Kyuhyun bergelut dalam hati dan mulai menemukan akar permasalahannya. Pertama, Ryeowook harus mau menyentuhnya. Iya, mereka harus berhubungan intim dulu baru ia bisa hamil! Kyuhyun menginginkannya sekarang... Ya, sekarang positif sudah kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mendambakan sentuhan Ryeowook diatas ranjang mereka.

Oooo

 _ **Preview next chapter:**_

"Tuan"

"Ne?"

"Nyonya Kyuhyun terkena luka cipratan minyak dan jarinya terluka saat belajar memasak dengan bibi Lee"

"Apa? Lukanya tidak parah kan?"

"Tidak Tuan tapi Nyonya terus ngotot untuk belajar memasak meskipun jari-jarinya sudah terluka"

Bisa Ryeowook bayangkan pasti Kyuhyun sedang mengeluh resah nun jauh dirumah mereka disana. Memasak itu panas, bau, berminyak, Kyuhyun pasti tidak menyukai semuanya

"Baiklah aku sedang perjalanan pulang. Suruh Kyuhyun mandi sekarang juga"

"Baik tuan"

ooo

"Wook!" Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih tergerai basah

"Jarimu kenapa?" Ryeowook yang baru saja melepas jasnya langsung menghampiri istrinya dan meraih jari-jari halus Kyuhyun yang terbungkus beberapa handsaplast

"Ini... luka memotong hehe" jawab Kyuhyun langsung "waeyoo? Aku tidak apa-apa Wook."

Ryeowook dibuat bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat santai, berbeda sekali dengan keadaannya yang panik mengkhawatirkan istrinya satu ini

"Aku baik-baik saja Wook... memangnya ada apa?"

Ada apa? Tentu saja Ryeowook khawatir Kyuhyun mengeluh atau terluka parah dari pelajaran memasaknya seperti ini. Tapi yang ditunjukkan istrinya malah berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, membuat Ryeowook bingung entah ini akting atau apa

"Nan gwenchana... aku... sudah membuatkan kimchi pancake untukmu dibawah. Mandi ya, lalu makan." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan sambil memeluk pinggang Ryeowook karna suaminya masih terlihat begitu serius, entah memikirkan apa.

Kyuhyun secara natural mengeluarkan aegyo nya untuk merayu sekaligus menenangkan Ryeowook, dan strategi tersebut berhasil. Walaupun masih bingung, Ryeowook akhirnya tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang syukurnya tidak kenapa-kenapa seperti ini.

"Tidak usah belajar memasak lagi. Besok-besok keluarlah, kamu tidak bosan dirumah" ujar Ryeowook sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun-nya sekilas

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng tanpa perlu berfikir lagi

"Ani gwenchanayo.. aku masih mau belajar memasak... hehe"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne!"

"Yakin? Kalau menggoreng kan bau Kyuhyun, rambutmu pun jadi berminyak juga kan" tanya Ryeowook lagi meyakinkan

"Ani tidak apa-apa... asal makanya nnya enak dan kamu suka, tidak apa-apa. Hehehehe " jawab Kyuhyun sejujur-jujurnya membuat tanpa sadar pasangan suami istri ini mulai lovey-dovey lagi secara natural. Perkembangan yang sangat baik bagi kehidupan pernikahan mereka

"Baiklah, nanti kucoba. Aku mandi dulu ya Kyuhyun"

"Neeee" cup. Kyuhyun bahkan menjinjit untuk mengecup sebelah pipi Ryeowook sebelum kabur ke dalam lemari baju mereka. Wook yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyengir senang, setidaknya Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Hahhh...

Ooo

 **TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors' Note:_

Haloo.. udah berapa abad gak update cerita ini? Udah lama banget sampe lupa ceritanya ya ahahah *author dibuang ke laut sama para reader nya.*

Maafkan yaaa *bow. Awal tahun kemarin lagi author sibuk-sibuknya kuliah jadi memutuskan utk hengkang dari nulis FF dulu. Sekarang udah kembali nganggur, jadi lagi mengumpulkan Niat untuk lanjut nulis lagi.

Beberapa minggu ini udah mulai dari ngeluarin draft-draft KyuWook random yang ada di notes HP (FF Alive & Still I Love You itu dari sana), lanjutin cerita lama (ini dan MLFY) dan terakhir mau lanjut cerita yang author lagi suka juga, di 'Last Goodbye'.

Kalau masih ada yang baca dan masih ingin lanjut, silahkan tinggalkan review yaa chingudeul.

Oh ya, khusus chapter INI bahasanya agak menjurus dewasa, mungkin bisa dikategorikan NC 17 (?) kali ya? Haha. Yang masih dibawah umur, bisa di skip dikit atau kalau mau baca full tanggung jawab masing-masing yaaa hehe. *yang penting sudah diingatkan.

Semoga ceritanya gak jelek-jelek amat. XD Selamat membaca!

 **OooO**

 **SUNFLOWER 5**

Hari-hari pun masih berlanjut seperti biasanya, berlalu dengan normal dimana Kyuhyun mempunyai hobi baru untuk belajar memasak dan lebih sering tinggal didalam rumah sejak mereka berbaikan.

Para pelayan dan pekerja di rumah mereka pun awalnya dengan sukses dibuat sangat bingung saat melihat perubahan sikap Nyonya rumah mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

Menanggapi perubahan Kyuhyun, desas desus atau gossip pun tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi dan mulai beredar di antara para pelayan sendiri. Ada yang percaya dan turut senang melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang menjadi jauh lebih positif dibanding dulu, tapi ada juga yang tidak terlalu perduli atau yang masih saja mengeritik dan beranggapan kalau wanita seperti Kyuhyun mungkin masih berakting saja, tidak tulus mencintai Ryeowook seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sejak ia lebih sering berada dirumah, banyak insiden kecil yang terjadi juga, melibatkan Kyuhyun sekaligus meresahkan banyak pelayan di saat yang bersamaan. Contohnya, seperti jari Kyuhyun yang terkena pisau, kecipratan minyak, Kyuhyun jatuh dari tangga, hingga beberapa barang yang rusak seakan-akan dikarenakan kehadiran nya yang sekarang membuat repot se-isi rumah.

Sifat ceroboh, manja, dan kenaifan Kyuhyun pun dinilai berbeda-beda oleh masing-masing orang; seperti yang sebelumnya dibahas. Ada yang menghargai usaha nya tapi ada juga yang mengcibir semua kesalahan dan kepanikan yang Nyonya mereka buat.

Walaupun Kyuhyun punya uang, posisi dan kekuasaa, tapi tidak berarti juga kalau semuanya jadi dimudahkan dan berjalan mulus dengan begitu saja. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang salah dengan ucapan atau sikapnya, hingga beberapa pekerja kadang terlihat begitu segan dan tidak mau bersikap terlalu dekat kepadanya. Beberapa pelayan yang dulu patuh padanya juga sekarang tidak mau menolong Kyuhyun lagi untuk saat-saat sederhana saat ia minta ditemani berbelanja atau diajarkan melakukan hal-hal sederhana.

Apa mungkin mereka tidak suka aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu disini? Kyuhyun tadinya sempat berfikir seperti itu dan sedikit resah karna sikap mereka. Kyu ingin sekali bercerita pada suaminya, tapi mungkin saja ia yang terlalu sensitive juga kan? Lalu, Ryeowook juga belum tentu percaya pada semua perkataannya dan hal tersebut malah bisa menyebabkan argumen diantara mereka saja. Sebagai akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk bersabar saja dan terus lanjut berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang lebih baik lagi bagi suaminya.

Tidak terlalu lama sejak keadaan seperti itu terus berlangsung, sebagai puncaknya di satu malam terjadilah insiden dimana sudah tidak bisa disangkal lagi, kalau beberapa pelayan termasuk bibi Jang berani-beraninya menipu Kyuhyun dan mempermalukan Nyonya besar mereka secara tidak langsung dihadapan Ryeowook.

Hari itu seperti biasa Kyuhyun membantu pelayan menyiapkan Ryeowook makan malam. Mengukuti resep di internet, Kyu membeli kepiting segar dari pasar seafood di pagi hari dan mengolahnya menjadi berbagai varian untuk mereka santap nanti. Tapi tidak disangka-sangka, bukannya senang kegirangan melihat semua usaha yang Kyuhyun sudah lakukan; Saat Ryeowook tiba di rumah, dengan berat hati ia harus menolak semua hasil kerja keras Kyuhyun karna ia tidak bisa menyentuh masakan tersebut sama sekali.

Alasannya? Ya, karna sejak kecil Ryeowook sudah alergi kepiting. Tapi. Kyuhyun tidak menau soal hal tersebut dan tidak ada satu orang pun dirumah ini yang memberitahu Kyuhyun. Sampai-sampai Kyu harus dihadapkan dengan situasi dimana ia tidak punya lauk apa-apa lagi yang bisa dihidangkan untuk makan malam Ryeowook hari ini.

Saat menyadari keadaan yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun pun langsung ngambek dan masuk kekamar mereka meninggalkan semua yang sudah dibuatnya dimeja makan. Ryeowook dengan sigap pun langsung mengikuti langkah istrinya.

Saat mereka sudah berdua saja, barulah Kyuhyun terburu-buru meminta maaf lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Wook mianhaeee aku tidak tau kamu alergi kepiting...! Maaffff" ulang Kyuhyun terus sejak mereka masih dibawah, tapi sekarang mereka bisa mengobrol dengan lebih nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa.. hey.. Kyuhyun…." panggil Ryeowook pelan sambil mendekati dan memeluk istrinya sekilas untuk meyakinkan kalau ini bukanlah perkara besar

Ryeowook tau benar kalau istrinya merasa malu dan bersalah sejak melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang hilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi Ryeowook sendiri pun tidak ingin hal seperti ini untuk berlangsung lama. Ia hanya ingin menghibur Kyuhyun agar bisa merasa lebih baik secepatnya.

"Hal seperti barusan itu tidak masalah, jangan dipikirkan. Buatkan aku makanan lain saja lain kali. Arrachi?" Dibelainya sekilas pipi gembul Kyuhyun sambil mereka bertukar tatap.

Kyuhyun pun balas memeluk pinggang Ryeowook erat dan bersandar disana, mencoba mencari kenyamanan.

"Aku kesal dengan semua pelayanmu! Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberitahuku kamu alergi kepiting!" Ujarnya dengan jujur karna ia baru saja merasa seperti orang bodoh dibawah sana.

Semua pelayan memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan: "omo, dia tidak tau apa pantangan suaminya sendiri."

Padahal jelas-jelas mereka jugalah yang membantu Kyuhyun memasak! Dan mereka pasti tau Ryeowook tidak suka kepiting!

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun ditusuk dari belakang seperti ini dan rasanya sangat sangat mengesalkan! Memang sih ini adalah sebagian salahnya juga tidak mengenal Ryeowook dengan baik sampai sekarang.

Tapi... tapi... arghhh Kyuhyun sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi sekarang!

Disisi lain, Ryeowook yang mendengarkan sontak menaikkan kedua alisnya sebagai reaksi saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu.

 _Benar juga. Jelas-jelas Bibi Jang dan semua pelayan tau dia alergi kepiting sejak kecil. Kenapa tidak ada yang mencegah Kyuhyun memasak kepiting? Hahh... benar-benar aneh._ Inner Ryeowook tapi tidak mau terlalu menonjolkannya agar tidak semakin meresahkan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudah... jangan dipikirkan lagi. Aku saja tidak marah, kenapa kamu harus memikirkan apa kata pelayan hem" Ryeowook terus mencoba menghibur Kyu yang sedang bete dan ngambek berat saat ini.

"Gomawo sudah memasak semuanya. Tapi besok saja kita makan laginya ya. Sekarang bagimana kalau kita pesan jajangmyun saja, otte?"

"Ooohhhhh? Jajang?" Sambil masih berpelukan, perhatian Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai teralihkan oleh ide bagus yang baru saja dilontarkan Ryeowook barusan.

"Eum. Kau suka jajangmyun kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pesan chicken juga? Kamu sedang tidak diet kan?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum bercanda yang sukses ikut membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis juga.

"Ani, aku tidak pernah diet Wook! Mau,, aku mau! Ayo kita pesan semuanya! Jajang dan chicken juga!"

Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah mencerah saat Wook mulai menyebut nama makanan.

"Hahahaha iya Kyuhyun... kamu mau apa lagi yang lain hem."

"Eungg.. ddeokbukki? Bagaimana dengan ddeobukki pedas dengan keju juga? Aku sedang ingin makan ddeokbukki Wook..." pinta Kyuhyun kali ini sambil memasang ekspresi memelas; sedikit kalap karna jarang-jarang mereka pesan antar makanan street food seperti sekarang ini.

"Iya... hey kalau kita pesan banyak begini kamu bisa menghabiskannya tidak? Hemm..?"

"Biar saja kalau tidak habis! Tinggal biarkan para pelayanmu yang membereskan semuanya... hehe" Kyuhyun menjawabi dengan enteng dan iseng, membuat Ryeowook semakin gemas saja lalu membelai puncak kepala Kyu sekilas sebelum mulai mencari nomor telefon delivery.

"hahah baiklah, kita pesan semuanya yang kamu mau ya"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk tanda setuju.

Malam itu Ryeowook dan Kyuhun makan berdua saja dikamar tidur mereka. Sambil menonton TV dan mengobrol, keduanya jauh lebih santai, menikmati quality time mereka. Meskipun kamarnya jadi bau makanan, walaupun hanya menikmati menu sederhana hadil orderan, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi sebuah luxury tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook juga.

Walaupun Ryeowook tidak melupakan hal ganjil yang terjadi hari ini, tapi tetap ia tidak ingin memikirkan yang sudah terlewat lagi, Wook hanya ingin fokus untuk melihat Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan bahagia saja dirumah ini. Seberapa banyak pun orang yang mencoba mengadu domba mereka, Ryeowook akan mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak kalah. Karna bagaimana pun juga Cho Kyuhyun adalah istrinya dan akan selalu menjadi istri Kim Ryeowook satu-satunya.

Setelah mendinginkan kepalanya, dengan perut penuh dan kenyang, sambil mencuci muka baru Kyuhyun mulai menganalisa lagi tentang insiden tadi sore.

Hah... tidak Kyuhyun pernah sangka kalau mereka ternyata orang-orang dibawah sana ternyata sekikir itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka berani-beraninya membohongiku?! Hah... mulai sekarang ia asal tau saja. Tidak ada satu orang pun dirumah ini yang bisa Kyuhyun andalkan kecuali Sunyoung, ahjussi, dan Ryeowook. Ya, syukurnya ia masih punya Ryeowoo, suami yang sabar dan selalu mencoba memahami keadaannya; pikir Kyuhyun sendiri sambil tersenyum manis didepan kaca.

Tidak ingin lama-lama berpisah, setelah sikat gigi Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke sofa secepat kilat dan menghambur kepelukan Ryeowook dengan erat lagi.

Wook yang sedang nonton TV pun langsung membelai surai lembut Kyuhyun dengan sayang saat menyadari kehadiran gadis cantik ini disampingnya. Hah.. andai saja mereka terus bisa hidup berdua seperti ini. Tanpa gangguan.. tanpa kehadiran orang lain lagi...

Cup. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memiliki suaminya saat ini.

OoooO

Selain berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Ryeowook dengan belajar memasak. Satu hal lagi yang masih menggelitik pikiran Kyuhyun adalah untuk disentuh oleh Ryeowook diatas ranjang mereka. Karna ehm ehm seperti yang diketahui sebelumnya, Kyuhyun masih belum pernah disentuh oleh Ryeowook secara intim sekalipun mereka sudah membuka lembaran baru beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Setiap melihat foto bayi yang teman-temannya pajang di sosial media, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun untuk mengandung; memberi kan generasi penerus bagi orang tua serta mertuanya, dan yang pasti membuat Ryeowook senang juga karna Wook sangat suka dengan anak kecil dan balita.

Hah... tapi, masalahnya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian Ryeowook agar mereka bisa berhubungan secara intim layaknya suami istri normal ya?

Sudah setiap hari mereka tidur seranjang. Hal seperti ini sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi Kyu atau pun Ryeowook sendiri, karna keduanya sudah melakukan ini sebagai aktivitas normal. Bagian yang perlu dipecahkan adalah bagaimana caranya menarik atau memicu pikiran dan hasrat Ryeowook agar mau menyentuh Kyuhyun lebih jauh.

Dulu, dia yang menolak karna belum siap. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun-lah yang menginginkan-nya, hanya saja ia tidak tau harus bagaimana cara memintanya.

 _Ahhh... hidupku kurang rumit apalagi sih. Untuk disentuh suami sah sendiri saja sulitnya.. minta ampun_. Inner Kyuhyun.

 _Urghhh ayolah Kyuhyun pasti ada cara untuk memancing libudo Ryeowook diatas ranjang.. pasti! pasti ada!_

OooO

Setelah berhari-hari memutar otak. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mulai gerah dan hampir putus asa hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Sunyoungie..." panggil Kyuhyun siang itu sambil bersantai membaca majalah .

"Ya, Nyonya?"

Sunyoung, sang pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun langsung dengan cekatan menanggapi panggilannya.

"Menurutmu... bagaimana ya caranya... emm... agar Ryeowook mau menyentuhku?" Gumam Kyuhyun sangaat pelan sambil membulak-balikkan majalahnya dengan lebih cepat untuk menutupi rasa nervousnya.

Yaampun, sekalipun ia sudah dewasa dan bersuami, begitu juga sengan Sunyoung atau Luna; Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak merasa malu setiap ia harus membahas hal ini. Selama ini Kyuhyun masih sangatlah 'hijau' kalau menyankut soal urusan ranjang dan seks; Kyukyu belum pernah tersentuh satu pria pun sebelum Ryeowook.

"Emm... mungkin.. dengan pakaian tidur anda nyonya?" Balas Sunyoung yang membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dalam sekejap saat mendengarnya.

"Ehh? Pakaian dalam? Lingerie maksudnya?" Kyuhyun semakin penasaran dibuatnya, sedang sang asisten langsung menjawabi dengan anggukan kepala beberapa kali saja.

Ahh benar juga! Selama ini dia tidak pernah memakai baju tidur yang terlalu terbuka. Paling maksimal daster.. tapi itupun tidak ada seksi-seksi nya sama sekali.

"Apa aku perlu beli pakaian dalam dan baju tidur baru ya.?" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri lagi sembari membalik-balik halaman majalah yang ia pegang, mencari iklan lingerie yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat -entah dimana, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukannya juga.

 _Ah… Ini dia!_ Akhirnya jari lentik kurus dan putih Kyuhyun berhenti di satu halaman yang menampilkan wanita berparas asing memakai satu set lingerie merah yang sangat cantik dan menggoda.

 _Waaww... benar juga. Kalau aku berpakaian seperti ini.. Ryeowook pasti suka!_ Batin Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang.

Iklan dua halaman dihadapannya itu adalah iklan satu merek lingerie mahal. Kyuhyun sering melewati tokonya di mall, tapi ia tidak pernah masuk karna merk itu lebih menjual lingerie yang spesialisasi atau menjurus, dan sebelum nya Kyu tidak atau belum memerlukannya.

Tapi hari ini... Sepertinya sudah tiba waktunya untuk ia melangkahkan kaki ditoko itu, hehe.

"Sunyoung-ie, temani aku belanja lingerie ya!"

"Tentu saja nyonya"

OoooO

Setelah membeli beberapa set pakaian tidur dan pakaian dalam baru, tepat hari Jumat depannya Kyuhyun langsung menjajal saran dari Luna saat Ryeowook sedang bersantai menonton berita sebelum mereka berdua terlelap.

Sudah mandi dan segar, Kyuhyun menata beberapa bantal dan bersandar ke dashboard tempat tidur tepat disamping Ryeowook. Dengan baju tidur yang terbuka seperti itu, walaupun Kyuhyun sudah menyelinap masuk didalam selimut, tetap saja bahunya terekspos dengan jelas karna gaun tidur yang berpotongan rendah. Kyuhyun juga memeluk bantal secara sengaja lalu mendekat kearah suaminya; bersandar didada Ryeowook yang sedang konsentrasi menonton TV.

Setelah beberapa kali sengaja mencoba menarik perhatian Ryeowook, sekali dua kali mata mereka bertemu dan Kyu terus bermanja manja pada suaminya ini; mencoba memberi signal bagi Ryeowook agar ia terpancing dan mereka bisa bercumbu mesra sesegera mungkin.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang menanti apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan selanjutnya. Walaupun Wook terlihat masih sibuk memperhatikan berita di TV, tapi dalam hati Kyuhyun berharap dan beranggapan kalau suaminya ini hanya malu-malu saja.

 _Sebentar lagi Ryeowook pasti akan mendekat dan menciumku lagi. Yess!_

Kyuhyun semakin menurunkan selimutnya dengan sengaja sambil menyisiri rambut dengan manja. Tanda-tanda yang diberikan nya semakin jelas saja karna Kyuhyun sendiri pun sudah tidak sabar. Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, Ryeowook akhirnya _ngeh_ juga dengan apa yang istrinya ini sedang lakukan dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya secara penuh pada Kyukyu.

Tapi.. tanpa diduga, bukannya senang atau apa, tidak sampai satu menit kemudian yang dilakukan Ryeowook bukanlah menyergap tubuh kecil Kyuhyun, menciumnya mencumbunya atau apa, tapi Ryeowook malah turun dari tempat tidur mereka dan berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil sebuah kaus lengan panjang tidurnya lalu ia menyodorkan kaus tersebut kepada Kyuhyun tanpa berfikir panjang lagi.

"Pakailah ini Kyu" ujar Ryeowook sambil naik kembali ke tempat tidur tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Kyuhyun pun dibuat tercengo tidak mengerti saat ia meraih kaus putih itu.

"Hemm? Ini kan kausmu Wook?!"

"Iya.. Pakailah. Disini dingin." jawab Ryeowook lalu mulai kembali fokus ke TV lagi

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun yang baru sadar kalau Ryeowook ingin ia melapisi gaun tidur baru nan seksi ditubuhnya ini dengan baju tidur lain pun langsung berubah sebal dan merengut kesal secara instan.

"Ishh. Kenapa harus pakai kausmu lagi.. aku sudah pakai baju tidurku sendiri, Wook" keluh Kyuhyun pelan karna ia sungguh bingung. Kenapa harus dilapisi kaus lagi? Dia tidak suka dengan gaun tidurku yang ini? Apa aku harus berganti model yang lain?

"Ini musim dingin, Kyuhyun... Bahumu terbuka saat tidur. Kalau besok sakit bagaimana" ujar Ryeowook dengan santainya yang tentu saja belum bisa memuaskan keingintahuan Kyukyu begitu saja.

 _Ahhh kenapa Ryeowook tidak bisa bersikap romantis sama sekali sih?!_ Kyuhyun terus menggerutu kecil setelah menyadari reaksi sang suami yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dugaannya. Kyu masih terus menguntal nguntal kaus tersebut saja tanpa ada niatan untuk mengenakannya.

 _Apa dia sudah terlalu lelah kerja? Apa aku harus memintanya besok saja? Memang aku terlihat tidak cantik apa dengan kamisol warna cream seperti ini? Apa warnanya tidak cocok? Apa aku harus memakai yang merah seperti dimajalah?_ Kyuhyun terus berfikir dalam hati sedikit menyesal karna ia masih sedikit malu-malu untuk menggoda Ryeowook di malam pertama mereka ini.

 _Hah, kalau saja aku memakai yang warna merah langsung. Pasti lebih menggoda dan Ryeowook tidak akan menolak! Arghhh Kyuhyun, bagaimana sih…_

Sedangkan disisi lain bagi Ryeowook sendiri, setelah melihat istrinya terus diam dan tidak mau mengikuti permintaannya; Ryeowook akhirnya mengambil alih kaus itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menggulungnya sendiri. Dibuka bolongan lehernya, lalu diraihnya tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mendekat. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook memasukan kepala Kyuhyun kedalamnya seperti sedang memakaikan pakaian kepada anak kecil.

"Pakai ini agar tidak kedinginan Kyunnie..." ujar Ryeowook sambil menyelipkan tangan kiri, lalu tangan kanan, dan akhirnya tubuh ramping Kyuhyun pun terlapiskan kaus itu juga, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang saat melihatnya.

"nah, kalau begini kan kamu tidak kedinginan"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun masih terus mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit tidak senang.

"Kamu kan pria normal. Kenapa tidak suka melihat wanita berpakaian seperti ini sih..." keluh Kyuhyun pada sang suami dengan jujur dan blak-blakan secara langsung.

"Kalau pria lain yang melihatmu mereka pasti suka. Tapi aku suamimu, Kyu. Tidak usah berpakaian seperti itu juga aku sudah menyukaimu, oke?"

Puji Ryeowook sambil mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun sekilas, akhirnya berhasil membuat istri nya ini ikut tersenyum kecil pada akhirnya.

"Ani... ini kan dikamar kita Wook... aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu..." balas Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan bonus aegyo maksimal.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang sangat cantik dan seksi, Ryeowook tidak pungkiri itu. Tapi..

"Pakailah itu saat musim panas nanti... baru aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menggantinya lagi." balas Ryeowook lagi sambil masih cengengesan sendiri.

Huh.. menunggu musim panas itu terlalu lama! Kyuhyun hanya ingin menyenangkan suaminya. Secara lahir dan batin. Diatas ataupun diluar kamar tidur mereka. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Ryeowook tidak akan pernah berpaling ke orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi sulit sekali ternyata untuk menyampaikan kepada orang nya langsung, Kyu sudah tidak tau lagi entah bagaimana caranya.

Dan malam itu pun akhirnya Kyuhyun harus pasrah karna rencana sempurnanya ternyata tidak berjalan dengan baik. Hahh… lain kali aku harus berhasil! Tenang saja, tekad Kyuhyun untuk disentuh Ryeowook masih belum padam kok, hehehe..

OooO

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Kyuhyun jadi semakin hobi saja untuk berbelanja gaun malam dan mencari tentang tips and trik kamasutra melalui internet.

Faktanya, memang tidak ada banyak yang tau soal keadaan kamar tidur pernikahan mereka selain orang-orang terdekat dan kepercayaan Kyuhyun ataupun Ryeowook saja.

Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak bisa meminta saran ke teman sebayanya karna gadis cantik ini merasa malu untuk mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah melayani Ryeowook diatas ranjang sejak mereka menikah.

Kalau temannya tau tentang hal tersebut, malah mereka bisa menggunakan kesempatan untuk menggoda Ryeowook dan membuat hidup Kyu semakin rumit saja, hufftt.

Sejak tidak ada yang disembunyikan diantara keduanya lagi, Kyu semakin percaya diri untuk mengenakan pakaian yang lebih memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya secara jelas dirumah dan Ryeowook pun tidak keberatan, asal masih didalam batas kamar tidur mereka berdua saja.

Mengikuti saran majalah, serigkali di akhir pekan Kyu menyiapkan surprise kecil untuk menaikkan stimulus atau libido Ryeowook diatas ranjang. Tapi sayang suaminya bukan lah tipe orang yang mudah terjebak dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Semakin keras ia mencoba, semakin Ryeowook tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan sesuai rencana, entah karna ia lelah atau momen-nya lah yang kurang tepat.

Sebaliknya, kadang malah disaat Kyu tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa pasangan ini malah bisa bercumbu lebih intim diranjang walaupun kadang terpotong waktu juga atau hal lainnya. Hah… memang susah sekali sih untuk disentuh suami sendiri saja.

Tapi, satu hal yang tidaklah sia-sia dari semua usaha Kyuhyun diatas pastinya adalah komunikasi diantara mereka yang berjalan semakin lancar. Keduanya sudah seperti teman dan mereka selalu bertukar pikiran mengenal satu sama lain dan mendalamkan cinta yang tertanam didalam hati masing-masing.

Sekarang Kyu lebih rutin menyiapkan pakaian untuk suaminya. Mereka sudah tidak awkward lagi untuk sikat gigit berdua atau saat Kyuhyun meminta cium sebelum Ryeowook pergi berkerja.

Bagaikan pengantin baru dimabuk asmara, sekarang 80% waktu Ryeowook dirumah ia habiskan didalam kamar agar Kyuhyun bisa bermanja-manja dengannya sambil melakukan banyak hal lainnya.

Kyuhyun pun rajin merawat tubuh serta kecantikan wajahnya untuk tetap menarik. Di siang hari ia memang terus coba-coba membuat kue atau menjajal menu masakan, tapi untuk ke salon dan spa pun tetap menjadi prioritas karna Kyuhyun tidak ingin kalah dari wanita-wanita cantik diluar sana yang bisa saja menjadi saingan mendadak kalau ia lengah.

Setelah hari lewat hari bersabar, akhirnya semua usaha Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berbuah juga. Di satu hari biasa atau hari Selasa tepatnya, saat Kyuhyun sedang malas mengenakan gaun tidur nya sendiri lalu iseng memakai baju tidur oversize milik Ryeowook; tak sampai semenit setelah mereka bercumbu malam itu, Ryeowook malah tiba-tiba jadi turn on dan berubah semangat untuk menyentuh Kyuhyun lebih dalam dan lebih intim lagi.

Jadilah untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, dimulai juga petualangan Kyuhyun sebagai istri dan wanita dewasa secara resmi diatas ranjang pernikahan mereka, dengan Ryeowook lah yang berperan sebagai nahkodanya.

OoooO

"Wook.. sentuh aku.." desah Kyuhyun manja tidak tahan saat merasakan sang suami membelai, memeluk, dan mencumbu tubuh telanjang bagian belakangnya dengan sensual.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, mabuk dalam sensasi yang sangat memabukkan dan menagihkan ini.

"Miliki aku malam ini Wook" Kyuhyun bahkan berbisik dengan jujur ditelinga sang suami, menyiratkan kalau ia sendiri pun sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

Kasih sayang dan nafsu melebur jadi satu membuat sepasang wanita dan pria ini bergelut dengan intim diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun kebanyakan memejamkan matanya karna kegelian saat sang suami meng eksplor seluruh tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Bibir nya terus mendesahkan nama Ryeowook saat merasakan sensasi baru seperti ini yang ia sudah tunggu tunggu sejak dulu.

Ryeowook sendiri pun selayaknya pria normal lainnya sudah tidak berfikir lagi. Kyuhyun mempunyai tubuh yang indah dan sensitive; menjadikan semua suara dan pergerakan yang dibuatnya malah membuat nafsu Ryeowook semakin naik saja untuk memasuki sang istri.

Kyuhyun yang masih hijau soal seks belajar banyak malam itu. Pengalaman yang sangat indah dengan menyerahkan keperawanannya kepada sang suami. Ryeowook sangat menikmati pergelutan mereka, tapi tidak lupa membagi kenikmatannya dengan Kyuhyun juga.

Walaupun awalnya takut dengan rasa sakit; semua pikiran itu hilang dalam sekejap setelah Ryeowook sudah menguasai tubuhnya; ditambah dengan kenyamanan yang Kyukyu rasakan saat sang suami melingkupinya dengan cinta dan ekspresi langsung yang terasa nyata.

Kyuhyun beruntung bisa mendapatkan kedua kenikmatan itu sekarang. Secara fisik maupun batin, Ryeowook benar-benar jatuh didalam Kyuhyun. Setiap inchi tubuh Kyuhyun sangatlah putih, mulus dan sensitif. Ia masih sangat rapat saat baru pertama dimasuki, impian semua pria dan Ryeowook sepenuhnya merasa seperti pengantin baru lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun mulai kembali sadar sepenuhnya ditengah penyatuan mereka setelah melupakan semua rasa sakit, mulai merasakan sensasi nikmat yang sangat besar saat tubuhnya dimiliki dan dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh sang suami.

Tadinya Kyu tidak tau apakah Ryeowook puas akan tubuh dan percintaan mereka atau tidak. Tapi setelah merasakan pergerakkan Wook yang semakin menggila diatasnya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya bisa tersenyum tipis dan semakin mendesah keras setiap kali Ryeowook menusuknya dalam-dalam

"Arghhh ergghhh ahhh ahhh ahhh oppaaaa"

Tubuh keduanya yang sudah berkeringat terus bersentuhan dan bertubrukan. Kyuhyun sampai lupa nama Ryeowook dan hanya memanggilnya dengan 'oppa' sejak ia memasukinya.

"Arghhh ahhh arghh terusss ahhh oppaahhh"

Wanita cantik ini bahkan tidak bisa berhenti mendesah saat Ryeowook meminta ronde kedua setelah tengah malam sudah lewat.

Gairah Kyuhyun pun kembali naik walaupun ia sudah keluar duluan sebelumnya. Tapi, setelah melihat suaminya ingin lagi, Kyunnie pun jadi ikut merasa tertantang dan bangga melihat Ryeowook yang tidak cepat puas akan tubuhnya ini.

"Arghhh eummm oppaaa arghhh arghhhh teruss.. erghhh…"

Gemas dan kesal dengan desahan Kyuhyun yang tidak juga berhenti sejak tadi, Ryeowook sampai memajukan tubuhnya dan menyumpal bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya sendriri agar Kyukyu tidak bisa mendesah lagi.

Desahan Kyuhyun sungguh menyebalkan bagi Ryeowook, karna itu membuat pria ini jadi semakin bernafsu saja dan aktivitas mereka pun jadi semakin panjang setiap suara Kyuhyun yang semakin menggila sampai di telinganya.

Sambil terus bergerak, bibir dan lidah mereka beradu sekarang. Kyuhyun sudah tidak mendesah jadi Ryeowook bisa konsenterasi dan pasang gigi sampai akhirnya dia keluar lagi sampai akhirnya merasa lelah serta puas.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah semuanya selesai, Kyuhyun kembali kesadarannya setelah tertidur sejenak karna kelelahan. Saat terbangun, bisa dirasakan kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa dibalik selimut tebal. Kyuhyun menggeliat ke kanan secara instingtive mendekat pada Ryeowook dan bersandar di dada suaminya.

Hah.. sekarang Kyuhyun bisa mengerti tentang apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan tentang urusan ranjang dengan suami mereka masing-masing. Tentang desahan.. stamina.. sensasi setelah orgasme.. dan yang namanya bercinta dengan orang yang kita sayangi.

Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Ryeowook dan menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dengan selimut lalu mencoba tidur sambil tersenyum.

Hah.. mulai sekarang aku harus terus melayani Ryeowook diranjang agar ia puas.. Ryeowook hanya boleh menjadi miliknya mulai sekarang. Kyunyun bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat suaminya puas dan betah didalam ataupun diluar kamar tidur mereka.

OoooO

 **Keesokan Paginya**

"Hei kamu baik-baik saja?" Sapa Ryeowook pertama kali keesokan paginya saat Kyuhyun membuka mata dan hari ternyata sudah sangatlah terang.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook dan ia jadi semakin bangun setelah merasakan kalau Ryeowook sudah berganti kaus dan sudah membersihkan diri sekarang.

"Eung.. Wook..." Kyu mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban singkat, _gesture_ sederhana yang membuat Ryeowook gemas dan semakin mengecupi pipi gembulnya saja.

Cup. Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum senang karna pagi-pagi dibangunkan oleh morning kiss dari Ryeowook seperti ini

"Kamu.. sudah mandi?" tanya Kyu lagi sambil melirik jam dan menyadari kalau sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi saja.

"Sudah.. good morning" Ryeowook kembali naik kembali ke tempat tidur lagi khusus untuk menyapa istrinya saja sebelum berangkat. Saat ia bangun tadi, Kyuhyun masih terlelap dan Ryeowook tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

 _Yaampun.. ini masih hari Rabu ya.. Ryeowook masih perlu berangkat ke kantor sebentar lagi._ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Eum... kau perlu sarapan, Wook.."

Setelah mengingat hari, secara reflex Kyuhyun ingin bangun dan membereskan diri untuk menyiapkan Ryeowook sarapan seperti biasa. Untungnya, pergerakan Kyuhyun langsung dihentikan Ryeowook duluan, karna ia sendiri pun tidak ingin memaksakan istrinya untuk bergerak banyak pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Sudah, tidak usah.. aku bisa sarapan di kantor Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun sontak tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawaban suaminya. Melihat Ryeowook lagi disampingnya setelah melakukan aktivitas yang menyenangkan tadi malam saja sudah cukup membuat hati Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga seharian, karna Ryeowook ternyata sangat perhatian dan sayang kepadanya.

"Eum.. kalau begitu disini dulu.. 5 menit….."

Dengan manja Kyuhyun menarik kerah kaus Ryeowook untuk mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka, lalu ia bersandar di pundak Ryeowook lagi seperti menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Hahahah... iya…" Ryeowook pun hanya bisa mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sembari menikmati waktu mereka dalam diam.

"Ryeowook…."

"Hem?"

"Kenapa kamu menyentuhku tiba-tiba seperti ini? Aku kan tidak sedang memakai pakaian dalam atau gaun tidur yang bagus kemarin.."ujar Kyuhyun malu-malu sambil memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Ryeowook sebelum waktu mereka habis.

"Hahahah…" Ryeowook hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar pernyataan istrinya yang sangat jujur seperti barusan

"apa hubungannya pakaian dengan apa yang kita lakukan Kyuhyun…? Hem?"

Kyu terus menggenggam Ryeowook erat, seperti tidak rela untuk melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku kira kamu suka tau… saat aku memakai gaun tidur..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya seperti sedang merayu sang suami

"Wook.. coba jujur jawab pertanyaanku. Aku lebih cantik saat memakai gaun tidur, atau saat memakai kaus tidur kebesaran ukuranmu?"

Kyuhyun merasa penasaran karna tidak menyangka Ryeowook akan menggagahinya tadi malam. Disaat ia tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa malah sang suami menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Yah… bukannya Kyuhyun tidak suka atau semacamnya juga sih, tapi fenomena tersebut membuat gadis cantik ini merasa semakin penasaran saja tenang apa yang disukai Ryeowook sebenarnya.

Terlebih lagi, Ryeowook bukannya menjawab; tapi ia malah tertawa tak habis-habisnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyukyu barusan.

"Ishhh jawab Ryeowook...! aku butuh jawabannya sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun terus mendesak agar ia mau menjawab, karna waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul hampir setengah delapan, dimana Ryeowook harus segera berangkat ke kantor bagaimanapun juga. Handohone milik suaminya pun bisa berdering kapan saja dalam waktu dekat, sedangkan wanita berparas imut ini juga sungguh tidak sabar dan penasaran untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Bagaimana bisa ternyata strategi yang selama ini dimilikinya ternyata salah total coba?

"Ayoooo jawaab Wook. Aku lebih cantik saat tampil terbuka atau kamu lebih suka saat aku pakai sesuatu yang sederhana?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh trik lagi, berbalaskan dengan Wook yang masih saja bersanda gurau.

"Sama saja Kyuhyun.. sejak kapan kamu jadi setidak percaya diri ini kalau sudah menyangkut penampilan, oh?"

Pipi Kyu sontak bersemu merah saat dipuji secara tidak langsung melalui jawaban Ryeowook barusan; seperti memberitahukan kalau Kyuhyun sejak dulu sudah cantik dan percaya diri, jadi tidak ada perlu yang dikhawatirkan lagi kalau menyangkut penampilan fisiknya sejauh ini (setidaknya interpretasi Kyuhyun begitu)

"Ohhh ayolahh jawab sajaa Wook! Aku harus melakukan apa agar kamu menjawab dengan jujur huh?"

Ryeowook semakin terkekeh senang melihat Kyuhyun yang setengah frustasi seperti sekarang

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kepadamu Kyuhyun. Apa yang kamu bisa lakukan untukku hem? Hahahaha"

Kyuhyun semakin merasa malu sambil memainkan kerah kaus Ryeowook terus, menyesap harum _aftershave_ dan harum tubuh alami suaminya.

"Emm.. apa yang bisa aku lakukan ya? Ayo.. beritahu saja. Jebalyo.. Ryeowook….. oppa...?"

Teringat tadi malam, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk mengeluarkan suara centilnya saat menyebut 'oppa' sebagai senjata agar bisa merayu Ryeowook untuk menjawab.

"Mwo? Apa? Aku tidak dengar"

"O.. ppaa.. ayo jawab aku, kamu lebih suka yang mana...?"

ulang Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan lebih keras dan lantang agar membuat suaminya senang.

Ahhh dari sabar, sampai sudah tidak sabar lagi ia dibuatnya. _Dasar Ryeowook usill…_ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Hahahahah aku lebih suka kamu memakai kaos saja, Kyu baby."

Ryeowook akhirnya menjawab juga setelah Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa' dengan penuh kesadaran di pagi hari seperti ini, mengingatkannya dengan masa-masa pacaran mereka saja, hahah..

"Tapi kalau kamu lebih suka gaun tidur, itu pilihanmu... Kalau aku, bagiku baju tidur yang kebesaran seperti semalam itu lebih menarik perhatian, karna wajah polosmu itu akan lebih keluar saat tidak mengenakan lingerie. Arasso? Sudah puas sekarang kan?"

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membesar saat mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook barusan. Yaampun.. ternyata… pantas saja semua usahanya dua minggu ini sia-sia…

"Sudah ya, aku harus siap-siap kerja dulu Kyuhyun. Aku bangun duluan ya"

Cup.

Karna sudah terpepet waktu, Ryeowook pun menarik diri duluan meninggalkan istrinya yang masih tenggelam dibalik selimut dengan wajah semerah kepiting sekarang.

 _Yaampun… ternyata Ryeowook lebih suka saat aku memakai baju tidurnya..! Berarti aku harus lebih sering mencuri baju tidur Ryeowook lagi dong mulai sekarang…!_

pikir Kyuhyun sudah mulai tidak polos lagi, karna belum ada lima menit sejak Ryeowook meninggalkan tempat tidur mereka, tapi Kyunnie sudah siap memasang strategi saja agar Ryeowook segera menyentuhnya lagi esok-esok hari, haha.

 **TBC~**


End file.
